


A New Life

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Other Tales [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Betrayal, Broken Families, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Murder, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sequel, Single Parents, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Fifth installment in the "Other Tales" series. Jessie is pregnant by James. Now the Team Rocket Trio must deal with starting a new life, but it's not easy to escape the past. ON HIATUS.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: Other Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/31576
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with my next Pokemon story. I needed a break, but I now return with my first entry in the Ash and Misty's House Party universe in two years. This is a really interesting idea I came up with and I've wanted to do for a while. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Following the failed attack at the house party, the Team Rocket trio retreated to their house. It was a small cabin outside the Viridian Forest. Normally, they would be mad (Jessie) or defeated (James and Meowth) about beating defeated. However, Jessie dropped a major bombshell.

"Are you sure you're really pregnant?" asked James.

"Of course, I am!" answered Jessie angrily.

'I'm just saying you might have read the test wrong." replied James.

Jessie shot him a death glare.

"Look, I used condoms." noted James.

"You got the cheap store brand ones." revealed Meowth.

"Meaning they were probably cheaply made." said Jessie angrily.

"We need to ration money so I couldn't afford name brand." said James defensive.

"That's the same reason I haven't been on the pill." sighed Jessie.

"What!?" asked James stunned.

"You used condoms so I thought I was okay!" snapped Jessie.

A silence followed.

"In that case, I guess we should look into parenting." said James.

"You want to be a father?" asked Jessie happily.

"Of course. This is my first born." answered James proudly.

Jessie hugged James.

"I'm sorry if my hormones are making me angry than usual." whispered Jessie.

"That's fine." replied James.

"Um you guys realize we're going to need to find a way to support a kid." noted Meowth.

"James does have a rich family." said Jessie.

"Oh no! You know how crummy things are between me and my parents!" declared James.

"But, they should know the joyous news." said Jessie.

"I'm going to regret this." groaned James.

At their mansion, James's parents were enjoying a beautiful day. They were relaxing poolside having recently returned from a trip to their Sinnoh residence. Later that night, they were to attend a high society cocktail party with their fell wealthy friends. As they watched their Magikarp swim around, Hopkins came out with a phone.

"Master James is on the line." said Hopkins.

James's father took the phone.

"Oh son, wonderful to call." said James's father.

("Nice to hear you too.") replied James.

"Tell him I said hello as well." requested James's mother.

"Your mother sends her best." said James's father.

("That's great.") said James, trying to be optimistic.

"Now, I take it you have another reason to call." said James's father.

("Maybe I wanted to say hello.") said James offended.

"Watch the tone." whispered Jessie.

James took a moment to calm himself.

("Actually, I do have news.") said James.

"Do you need money?" asked James's father.

("That's not a bad idea.") answered James.

"I figured." sighed James's father.

("But, I have a good reason.") said James.

"And what would that be?" asked James's father.

("I'm going to be a father.") answered James worried.

What seemed like forever passed by.

"That's wonderful! I've fancied being a grandpa!" declared James's father.

James's mother took the phone.

"Please tell me that is true." requested James's mother hopeful.

("It is.") answered James.

"Now we'll have great news for the party tonight." said James's mother.

James sighed.

"Of course, that's what they care about. I wish Nana and Pop - Pop where still alive." muttered James.

"Now, why didn't you tell us you and Jessebelle married?" asked James's father.

James gulped worried.

("We're not.") answered James nervously.

"So, you know the damage having a child out of wedlock will due to us. Our reputation will be crushed." moaned James's father.

James growled angrily.

"Not to mentioned Jessebelle's family." added James's mother.

James snickered.

("You won't have to worry about that.") said James.

"What do you mean?" asked James's mother.

("She's not the person I'm with.") answered James.

James heard his parents freak out.

("It's Jessie.") revealed James.

"And who is that?!" asked James's mother angrily.

("My parents. You met her when I returned after you tricked me into thinking you were dead.") answered James.

"Her parents agreed to wed you two. They will be furious with this news." noted James's father.

("I don't care.") said James.

"So, you'd throw your life away with some cheap floozy?!" asked James's mother outraged.

James was enraged by this.

("You do not talk to her like that!") declared James.

"Do not raise your voice at your mother." ordered James's father.

("No! You've been controlling my life since I was a boy! With Jessie, I can be free and if you don't like that than I don't need you in my life!") cried James furiously.

James ended the call.

"Ah!" screamed James.

Jessie walked over and kissed James.

"Thank you for standing up to your parents." said Jessie.

James sighed.

"We don't need them." stated James.

The next morning, the sun rose in Kanto. In their cabin, James awoke first and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen. He was in the middle of making pancakes when Meowth awoke smelling the food. Thinking James was trying to hoard, Meowth hit him with Fury Swipes. The noise awoke an angry Jessie who stormed off and demanded to know what was going on.

"I was making breakfast for you." said James.

"For...me?" asked Jessie stunned.

"You are carrying my child so I wanted to do something for you." explained James.

"That's so lovely." said Jessie stunned.

Jessie kissed James.

"So Meowth is the one I should be mad at." noted Jessie.

"It was an accident! I promise!" begged Meowth.

"Jessie, your anger cannot be good for the baby." warned James.

Jessie sighed.

"You're right." said Jessie

Jessie and Meowth sat down while James finished cooking.

"Ta da." said James.

The three began to eat.

"This are delicious Jimmy." said Meowth.

"You've always had a culinary talent." added Jessie.

"I considered going into the culinary world before joining Team Rocket." revealed James.

"You know that we've got another mouth to feed." said Meowth.

"Money will be a bigger concern than ever." noted Jessie worried.

"I can't go back to my parents. They're dead to me." said James angrily.

"That's really harsh." said Meowth surprised.

"I'm not the best person to say this, but you shouldn't say something like that." added Jessie.

"They've always been that way. They're never going to change." sighed James.

Jessie and Meowth decided not to push the matter.

"We do need to think of something." said Jessie.

"I know." sighed James.

A thought came to James.

"Jessie, you never mention your parents." noted James.

Jessie cringed at this.

"I think you hit a sore spot." whispered Meowth.

"I've had no parents since I was a child." said Jessie flatly.

"But you mentioned your mom. The whole eating snow thing." noted Meowth.

"That was after." sighed Jessie.

Jessie took a moment to brace herself.

"My mother was a loyal Rocket I was used to her going away on long missions. Then, she left for a top-secret mission and never came back." explained Jessie.

"Maybe the Boss will tell ya where she went." proposed Meowth.

"It was Madame Boss." replied Jessie.

James and Meowth where blown away by this.

"Mother was very loyal to her. That is why she was chosen." said Jessie.

"And you don't think the Boss will tell you anything." mused Meowth.

"Boss didn't get along with his mother." noted

"I'd hate to say this, but he might not like mother. Due to how loyal she was to Madame Boss." added Jessie.

"You ain't saying the Boss offed her?!" asked Meowth horrified.

"Of course not!" declared Jessie.

"Just...he might not like bringing her up." said James.

"I went into foster care and stayed until I left to become a nurse." concluded Jessie.

An awkward silence followed.

"And I never knew my father." said Jessie.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said James.

"It's nothing." shrugged Jessie.

Another silence followed.

"Now what?" asked James.

"I don't know." answered Jessie.

"Don't look at me." said Meowth.

Jessie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Meowth confused.

"I just realized we're okay." answered Jessie.

"I don't follow." noted James.

"We've got Team Rocket." said Jessie.

"Oh yeah, they're help us." said Meowth relieved.

"Are we sure?" asked James.

Jessie and Meowth shared a confused look.

"There's no guarantee they'll help us." noted James.

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Jessie confused.

"A pregnant agent wouldn't be much help." answered James.

"I think Jimmy has a few loose screws." sighed Meowth.

"What is your problem?" asked Jessie annoyed.

"Maybe...a criminal group isn't the best place to raise a child." answered James.

Jessie and Meowth looked at James like just turned into a Pokemon before them.

"Guys..." began James.

Jessie jumped up and slammed her hands on the table.

"What in the world has gotten into you?!" asked Jessie.

James gulped.

"We've been loyal to Team Rocket for years and now you want to throw that away!" cried Jessie.

Meowth jumped onto the table.

"I should cut you up for that talk!" declared Meowth.

"Do we really want a child when we can risk going to prison anytime?" asked James.

"We've never been caught before." said Meowth.

"Yes, we have." answered James.

"I just told you I grew up with a mother as a loyal Rocket." noted Jessie.

"And then she vanished." replied James.

Jessie furiously slapped James across the face.

"How dare you?!" asked Jessie enraged.

"You slapped the taste outta his mouth!" cried Meowth.

"I'll do the same to you." said Jessie venomously.

Meowth gulped.

"Maybe that's going a little too far." said Meowth.

Jessie stormed off.

"You okay Jimmy?" asked Meowth.

James rubbed his cheeks.

"It's fine." answered James.

"You should listen to her though." said Meowth.

"About what?" asked James.

"Not badmouthing Team Rocket." answered Meowth.

"Maybe you're right." sighed James.

James shook his head and stood up.

"I just don't know." said James softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the trio seeks help from Team Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It had been a few days. The Team Rocket Trio planned their trip to Team Rocket HQ to seek aid for the upcoming pregnancy. As they got ready to go, they couldn't deny their nerves where rattled.

"Are you ready?" asked James.

"Of course, I am." answered Jessie annoyed.

"Cannot we not?" asked James tired.

"Fine." answered Jessie.

"So...how are we getting there?" asked Meowth.

"You're not coming." answered Jessie.

"Why not?!" asked Meowth surprised.

"There's no need for all three of us to go." answered Jessie.

"I'm just as important as you." stated Meowth.

"Just let him come with us." requested James.

"Fine. Whatever." groaned Jessie.

Jessie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So...how are we going anyway?" asked Jessie.

"I figured the balloon." answered James.

"What?!" asked Jessie outraged.

James gulped.

"It's how we usually travel." answered James.

"I'm pregnant." noted Jessie.

"Yes. I know." said James.

"So maybe a hot air balloon isn't the best way to travel." replied Jessie.

"I'm sorry." said James.

"Just get plane tickets." sighed Jessie.

"That will delay us." noted James meekly.

Jessie groaned loudly.

"Maybe he has a point." said Meowth.

"What?" asked Jessie angrily.

Meowth stayed calm.

"We would need to wait, pay for plane tickets and get a ride to HQ." explained Meowth.

Jessie let out a murmur.

"This would take us right there." noted James.

Jessie sighed.

"Fine. We'll take the balloon." said Jessie flatly.

"Geez, you've been moodier than usual." stated Meowth.

Jessie slammed her fist on the table.

"What did you say?!" asked Jessie angrily.

"Well you have been a bit more on edge later." said James nervously.

Jessie rubbed her temples.

"It's probably hormones." said Jessie.

"That makes sense." mused Meowth.

"I'll do anything that you need." said James.

"Thanks." replied Jessie.

The two shared a kiss.

"Get a room." groaned Meowth.

Jessie bopped Meowth on the head.

"And what did we learn?" asked Jessie.

"Only talk when you aren't around." answered Meowth.

Jessie snarled angrily.

"Calm down. That can't be good for the baby." warned James.

Jessie took several deep breaths.

"You're right. You're right." said Jessie.

"We should get going." said James.

"Come on." said Jessie uneasy.

"To da boss!" declared Meowth.

The trio departed. They went to their hot air balloon and departed. It took a while and the trip was filled with mostly awkward silence. Finally, they landed at HQ. Several grunts rushed over to confront them, but stood down once they saw their uniforms. The trio headed inside and tracked down Matori.

"Oh, you three." said Matori unhappily.

"We need to see the Boss." said Jessie.

"I am afraid he is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed." said Matori.

"This is important." noted Jessie unhappy.

"I'll let him know you're here after his meeting finishes." sighed Matori.

Matori turned and departed.

"Four eyes." growled Jessie.

"I thought that was you." came another familiar voice.

"Hello Cassidy." said Jessie upset.

Cassidy and her partner walked up to the duo.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jessie annoyed.

"I could ask the same thing." answered Cassidy.

"If you must know, we just finished a successful mission." bragged Butch.

"Well good for you Bob." said James sarcastic.

"It's Butch!" snapped Butch.

"Forget that!" ordered Cassidy.

Butch hung his head, knowing better to fight Cassidy.

"Are you here to beg for money?" asked Cassidy.

"No, we have important news." answered James.

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Cassidy.

"None of your business." answered Jessie.

Cassidy growled as Matori returned.

"The Boss will be ready in a moment." said Matori.

Let's go." said Jessie.

Jessie dragged James off while Meowth followed.

"Three people I can't stand in one place." muttered Jessie angrily.

The three followed Matori to the bosses' office. Giovanni was behind his desk with a glass of wine in his hand. His loyal Persian sat by his side.

"What do you want?" asked Giovanni annoyed.

"Jessie is pregnant with my child." answered James.

A silence followed.

"And?" asked Giovanni.

"We wanted to know what kind of assistance we will get." answered James.

"This isn't a charity." said Giovanni.

"We will require assistance and we have been loyal Rockets." replied Jessie.

"I have an army of loyal Rockets." said Giovanni.

"Sir, we're begging you to please help us." pleaded James.

Giovanni seemed to mull this over.

"Don't forget sir, we are the ones who defeated Team Galactic and Team Plasma." said Meowth.

"That is true." admitted Giovanni.

Persian rolled its eyes.

"Stupid cat." said Meowth under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Giovanni.

"Nothing sir." answered Meowth quickly.

"Go see Wendy in human resources." said Giovanni.

"Thank you, sir." said Jessie.

"We knew you would help us." added James.

"Just go." groaned Giovanni.

"Yes sir!" cried the trio.

They left as Matori noted Giovanni seemed stressed.

"Sir..." began Matori.

"Those three are a headache." groaned Giovanni.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Matori.

"Not right now." answered Giovanni.

The trio went to the public relations office where Wendy was behind the desk with her face in paperwork.

"How may I help you?" asked Wendy.

Wendy looked up and snarled.

"Of course, it's her." thought Wendy bitterly.

Wendy calmed herself.

"How may I help you?" asked Wendy.

"The Boss sent us." answered James.

"Master actually talked to her?" asked Wendy to herself.

"Jessie is pregnant with my child and we were looking for aid." said James.

"Congratulations." said Wendy.

Smiling on the outside, Wendy was furious inside.

"She found someone and I didn't?!" asked Wendy to herself enraged.

Wendy struggled to keep a happy demeanor.

"I am afraid we cannot offer much due to the nature of our work." said Wendy, almost enjoying it.

"I understand." sighed Jessie.

The trio left.

"Well that was a failure." said Meowth.

"Now what?" asked James.

"I don't know." answered Jessie.

"We might need to find legitimate work." said James.

"With our background?" asked Meowth skeptical.

Jessie stopped.

"Stay here. I need to use the restroom." said Jessie.

Jessie left and used the restroom. On the way back, she passed the human resources office.

"I told them there was nothing we could do, Master." said Wendy.

Jessie heard someone flare their nostrils.

"They should have known that from the start." said Giovanni.

"That's the boss." noted Jessie surprised.

Jessie peeked in through the door and saw Wendy talking to Giovanni who stood in front of her desk.

"They have been a thorn in my side since joining." said Giovanni.

"But they did have success in Sinnoh and Unova." noted Wendy.

"I doubt their success." admitted Giovanni.

Jessie felt her heart skip a beat.

"I had their activities dug into and they cast serious doubt on their claims." revealed Giovanni.

Jessie gulped.

"I can't believe she's the daughter of one of our former top agents." said Wendy.

"Her success was solely due to the fact she allied with my mother." replied Giovanni disgusted.

Giovanni snarled.

"That old Murkrow!" spat Giovanni.

"If I may ask master, what do you hate your mother?" asked Wendy.

"That old Zubat saw me as nothing but a brat. That is why she is no longer in the picture." answered Giovanni.

Wendy gasped.

"Are you saying you had her...eliminated?" asked Wendy surprised.

"I will say that that can be used against me." answered Giovanni.

"The boss is more ruthless than I thought." whispered Jessie.

"I was glad when her mother was killed in that avalanche." confessed Giovanni.

Jessie couldn't believe her ears.

"She was extremely loyal to my Miltank of a mother and her presence would have been a problem." said Giovanni.

"But, have you said reports have come in?" asked Wendy.

"Mother might still be alive." thought Jessie.

"That is possible." confessed Giovanni.

Jessie felt hope over take her.

"If she is alive what will we do?" asked Wendy.

"My mother is gone so there is no threat." answered Giovanni.

Giovanni chuckled.

"But I can always have her eliminated like that old bag of a mother." said Giovanni.

Jessie silently walked back to her comrades.

"There you are." said Meowth annoyed.

"I was wondering when you were coming back." added James.

"Yeah." said Jessie softly.

"What's wrong?" asked James worried.

"Nothing." answered Jessie.

"You're totally down in da dumps!" declared Meowth.

"Let's go." said Jessie softly.

They watched Jessie walk off.

"What do you think happened?" asked James.

"I have no clue." answered Meowth.

Jessie hung her head.

"Team Rocket has betrayed me." thought Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that didn't work as well as our trio hoped and Jessie learned some shocking thing. The story of Miyamoto and Madame Boss is from the CD drama. Wendy was a character of the day from the Johto anime. Next time, Jessie is sad while James and Meowth don't know what to do. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, James and Meowth try to help Jessie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The entire trip back was silent. James and Meowth tried every one and again to get Jessie talking, but no to avail. Finally, they gave up. They reached home and Jessie quickly shut herself up in her bedroom.

"So...what do you think is wrong with Jessie?" asked James.

"If I knew that we wouldn't be in this mess." answered Meowth annoyed.

"I suppose you're right." sighed James.

"Jessie has flipped out before." noted Meowth.

"That is true." noted James.

"I'm sure it'll pass." stated Meowth confident.

"But we at least knew what the problem was." replied James.

"Maybe it's her time of the month." proposed Meowth.

"It can't be if she's pregnant." said James.

"Oh yeah." realized Meowth embarrassed.

"Maybe I should talk to her." mused James.

"That wouldn't be a good idea right now." said Meowth.

"Not with the mood she's in." groaned James.

"She's probably take your face off with her own Fury Swipes." joked Meowth.

James' eyes suddenly turned wide as plates.

"Of course!" declared James.

'You figured it out?" asked Meowth.

"Maybe." answered James.

"Out with it." demanded Meowth curious.

"I wonder if it's because we're not married." said James.

"Oh yeah. Having kids before you're tied down is a big deal for you humans." noted Meowth.

"It's not as big as it used to be." said James.

"Then what's the deal?" asked Meowth.

James shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she thinks it is important." answered James unsure.

"That don't sound Jessie to me." mused Meowth.

"I am not prepared to be a father." sighed James.

"Well there is..." began Meowth.

"Don't you dare say it!" screamed James.

Meowth jumped back at his anger.

"Um...adoption! Yeah! I was gonna say adoption!" declared Meowth.

"Maybe that's for the best." groaned James.

James began tapping his finger on the table.

"No." said James firmly.

James jumped up.

"I will raise my child!" declared James.

"What brought this on?" asked Meowth surprised.

"My parents sucked and I want to be a better father for my child than my father was for me." answered James.

"That's admirable." said Meowth.

"Thanks." replied James.

James took a deep breath and started walking to Jessie's door.

"What are you doing?!" asked Meowth surprised.

"I need to talk with Jessie." answered James.

"We just noted how bad of a mood she's in!" exclaimed Meowth.

"She's alone right now and I can't let that continue." said James.

Meowth's fist started to shake as had trouble staying calm.

"You're being an idiot." said Meowth.

James gritted his teeth.

"You were in love once. You should know how I feel." said James.

Meowth flashed back to Meowzie.

"Dammit." groaned Meowth.

Meowth shook his head.

"Go." relented Meowth.

James walked over and knocked on the door.

"Jessie..." began James softly.

"Go away!" screamed Jessie.

James was not phased.

"I want to talk to you." said James.

"Not in the mood!" declared Jessie.

James knew normally he would have backed to Jessie's anger.

"Not this time." thought James.

James slowly opened the door.

"Be ready to duck." whispered Meowth.

James saw Jessie curled up in the fetal position on her bed.

"I said leave!" cried Jessie.

Jessie looked over and spotted Meowth.

"And take that mangy fleabag with you!" yelled Jessie.

"I've never had fleas in my life!" declared Meowth offender.

"Not now!" snapped James.

James entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Now it's just us." noted James.

James sat on the bed.

"I want it to be me." noted Jessie.

James began to rub Jessie's back.

"Keep it up and you'll lose that hand!" snapped Jessie.

James took his hand away.

"I've been thinking." began James.

"There's a first time for everything." scoffed Jessie.

"I want to raise my child." said James.

Jessie didn't respond.

"Like I told Meowth, my childhood sucked and I don't want our child to have the same." explained James.

"That's amazing." said Jessie surprised.

"Please...what's wrong?" asked James.

"It began after I used the bathroom. I passed by the office of that Wendy and she was talking with the boss." began Jessie.

"I can only assume it was about us." murmured James.

Jessie nodded her head confirming.

"He doesn't believe us about our success in Sinnoh or Unova." revealed Jessie.

"Well, the twerps did kind of shut Team Galactic. We just took credit." confessed James.

"But we were active in stopping Team Plasma." noted Jessie.

"True." mused James.

"I wish that was it." groaned Jessie.

James started getting worried.

"The Boss might have his mother killed." said Jessie.

"What?!" asked James horrified.

"He refused to confirm, almost like he didn't want to say something that could be used against him." noted Jessie.

"I heard they didn't get along..." mused James surprised.

"The Boss took over right around the time we joined so we never did get to meet Madame Boss." said Jessie.

"We shouldn't be surprised." admitted James.

"Yes. Considering our business...something like should be expected." agreed Jessie.

James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that it?" asked James.

Jessie sadly shook her head.

"Oh no." groaned James.

"He talked about his mother...and mine." said Jessie coldly.

James felt his heart skip a beat.

"That doesn't sound good." noted James worried.

"It wasn't." confirmed Jessie.

"Tell me what he said." requested James.

"He said he hated my mother and was glad she was gone." said Jessie hurting.

"I'm so sorry." said James surprised.

"He also said if she turned up alive..." began Jessie.

"You said she vanished on her last mission." noted James confused.

"Apparently, there have been reports coming in. They might be old ones just arriving, but she could be alive." said Jessie hopeful.

Jessie felt her heart drop.

"But Boss said he'd have her killed if she was." said Jessie.

James felt he had been hit by a truck.

"Please...tell me that isn't true." begged James.

"I am afraid it is." said Jessie.

"I...give me a moment." requested James.

James took a minute to process this information.

"We're idiots." said Jessie.

"Don't say that!" declared James.

"We honestly thought the boss gave a damn about us. But Team Rocket is a criminal organization. We should have known better." said Jessie.

James wanted to counter argue, but he was drawing a blank.

"You know what James...you were right." said Jessie.

"About what?" asked James confused.

"Team Rocket is no place for us to have a child." answered Jessie.

"Are you say what I think you are?" asked James surprised.

Jessie nodded her head.

"I think...we should leave Team Rocket." answered Jessie.

"That's a big decision." noted James.

"I don't want to be part of a group that will stab you in the back." stated Jessie.

"In that case we shouldn't have joined at all." mused James.

"Regardless, we need to quit." said Jessie.

"I'm in." replied James.

A brief silence followed.

"Now what?" asked James.

Jessie got up.

"I'm not sure." answered Jessie.

Jessie thought for a moment.

"I'd love to tell off the Bo...Giovanni." admitted Jessie.

"They'd never find your body." noted James.

"Yeah. I know." sighed Jessie.

"The big thing is money." said James.

"We've done honest work before." mused Jessie.

"Like when the twerp took part in the Indigo League and we sold food." said James.

"I did have success in Contests in Sinnoh." added Jessie.

"Speaking of Sinnoh, don't forget when we met Christopher?" asked James.

"Meowth almost became his apprentice and decided to focus on Contests so we nearly split up." said Jessie.

"I wonder what would have happened if we followed that." mused James.

"We wouldn't have been together so it would have sucked." said Jessie confident.

An idea suddenly hit James.

"That could work." said James.

"What could work?" asked Jessie confused.

"Christopher runs a franchise of ramen shops. I'm sure he could always use employees." answered James.

"And he would be really likely to hire his old friends." said Jessie, catching on.

"Exactly. We move to Sinnoh and run his ramen shop." said James.

"That would get us far away from Team Rocket." mused Jessie.

"Plus, we're used to disguises so new identities should be easy." said James.

Jessie mulled this over.

"Let's do it." said Jessie.

James hugged Jessie.

"I promise I will make an honest woman of you." thought James.

Outside, a stunned Meowth had listened to them.

"I can't believe it." whispered Meowth.

Meowth walked back to the chair.

"I never thought Jessie would lie like that." said Meowth.

Meowth scratched his head.

"She was against leaving Team Rocket at first." mused Meowth confused.

Meowth murmured.

"That must have been a part of her game." decided Meowth.

Meowth started to get angry.

"Well I ain't falling for it." decided Meowth.

Meowth had made up his mind.

"I will make sure we never leave Team Rocket." vowed Meowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, now Jessie has decided to forsake Team Rocket and some plot points for further on are set up. Christopher was a former Team Rocket member from episode 117 of the Diamond and Pearl anime. It's called "Noodles! Roamin' Off!' in English. Next time, Meowth puts his plane into action. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Meowth schemes to keep Jessie and James from quitting Team Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was the next morning. Jessie, James and Meowth awoke starting their day as normal. Jessie and James planned to surprise Meowth with the revelation they were both quitting Team Rocket and hoping he'd join. However, Meowth planned to keep this from occurring.

"So...how did everybody sleep?" asked Meowth.

"Fine." answered James flatly.

"Same." added Jessie.

"That was an odd response." mused Meowth.

Jessie and James shared a glance.

"Well...we have to tell you anyway so we shouldn't pussyfoot around." sighed James.

"Tell me what?" asked Meowth, acting oblivious.

"I've agreed with James...we need to leave Team Rocket." answered Jessie.

"What?!" asked Meowth, acting surprised.

"I had a change of heart after we left." said Jessie.

"What happened?!" asked Meowth.

"To make it sure; the boss doesn't trust us, might have killed his mother Madame Boss or been the one who ordered her killed, and insulted Jessie's mother." explained James.

"Plus, he vowed to have her killed if she returned." huffed Jessie.

"I thought she was gone." noted Meowth.

"She might have survived." revealed Jessie.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Meowth.

Meowth leaned back pretending to be surprised.

"I should win an award for this." thought Meowth.

"Of course, we want you with us." said James.

"You might be a pain, but you are part of the team." agreed Jessie.

"I don't know what to say." replied Meowth.

"We've decided to go to Sinnoh and met with Christopher." continued James.

Meowth pretended to search his brain.

"Ain't he the ramen guy who I almost worked for?" asked Meowth.

"Yes. We're seeking employment with his franchise." answered Jessie.

"That's is happening so fast." mused Meowth.

"We'll have to go soon." noted James.

"Of course, we do need to head back to HQ." said Jessie.

"Why?" asked James confused.

"We have Pokemon there." answered Jessie.

James gave a confused look.

"My Seviper, Yanmega and Gourgeist. Your Mime Jr, Carnivine and Inkay." explained Jessie.

"Oh of course. We can't let them stay." agreed James.

"Plus, Woobat and Frillish. Not to mention your Yamask and Amoogus." continued Jessie.

"I thought you gave them to the boss." said Meowth.

"Now we're taking them back." said Jessie.

"Don't forget Wobbuffet." added James.

"Of course. He's a pain in the ass, but he's my pain in the pass." replied Jessie.

"I have to remember those three." thought James.

"I just don't know what to say." said Meowth.

"You can say you're joining us." replied Jessie.

Meowth feigned uneasy quickly getting sympathy from James.

"Don't pressure him." said James.

"He's too easy. I can play him like a fiddle." thought Meowth proudly.

Jessie growled.

"How much time do you need?" asked Jessie annoyed.

"I don't know." answered Meowth.

"We should give him all the time he needs." said James.

"Fine." relented Jessie.

Jessie walked off to her room.

"Thanks." said Meowth.

"Don't mention it." replied James.

James left to do laundry leaving Meowth alone. Meowth had to suppress his smirk as he recited his acceptance speech. This was to accept the award for his great acting. Meowth hopped off his chair and made his was to Jessie's room. Jessie was on her bed going through her things. She heard footsteps and turned around hoping it was James. She was slightly annoyed to see Meowth.

"What do you want?" asked Jessie.

"I'm kind off confused." answered Meowth.

Meowth hopped onto her bed.

"I didn't say you could get up there." noted Jessie.

Meowth managed to keep himself form saying anything back.

"Look, you were dead set on staying with Team Rocket and now you've done a complete one - eighty." said Meowth.

"I told you why I changed my mind." said Jessie.

"That doesn't sound like the Boss." replied Meowth.

"Face it, he never cared about us." sighed Jessie.

"We got big missions and reported to him in Unova." said Meowth.

"Yeah, and I told you what said." replied Jessie, annoyance growing.

"Maybe you misheard him." proposed Meowth.

"What?!" asked Jessie angrily.

Meowth backed off.

"I mean...it could be possible." said Meowth.

Jessie picked Meowth up.

"Listen furball, I know what I heard!" declared Jessie.

"Okay! Okay! Just put me down!" cried Meowth.

Jessie dropped Meowth onto the floor.

"I could have done without the hard landing." muttered Meowth.

"I would like for you to come with us." said Jessie.

"Like I'd ever betray the Boss." thought Meowth.

"It's time you leave." ordered Jessie.

Meowth got up and left.

"The trio might be splitting up." mourned Jessie.

Meowth departed upset his plan failed. He went to James' room, but he wasn't there. Meowth looked over for James, but couldn't find himself inside. Finally, he went outside and found James leaning against the cottage. He was looking into the Viridian Forest and a few Butterfree flew by. Meowth walked up and looked at James. Meowth couldn't help but notice the sentimental look in James's eyes.

"Meowth, do you remember when we came to Viridian Forest right after we first met the twerp?" asked James.

Meowth had to think it over.

"Oh yeah. We tried to catch his Pikachu, but got attacked by Beedrill." answered Meowth.

"And we tried to hide in our cardboard tank..." began James.

"But the Weedle ate it and we got tied up among the Beedrill." concluded Meowth.

"It took hours before she got free!" laughed James.

"I was worried we'd never escape...at least in one piece." confessed Meowth.

"Doesn't that seem like forever ago?" asked James.

"It does." answered Meowth surprised.

James chuckled.

"I guess I've always had a softer side." sighed James.

"Like how ya used to cross dress a lot." noted Meowth.

"I first did that when I was five. Tried on one of mother's dresses...then my parents caught me." said James.

"What happened?" asked Meowth concerned.

"Locked in my room for a week. No visitors. No leaving. I was in solitary." answered James.

"That's a bit harsh." replied Meowth.

"My parents never liked my more effeminate ways. I think that's why they wanted me to get married." said James.

"That's sucks." replied Meowth sympathetic.

"Oh...did you come out here for something?" asked James.

Meowth shook his head.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering about this whole quitting Team Rocket thing." answered Meowth.

"What about it?" asked James suspicious.

"Look, your family was crappy growing up." said Meowth.

"Of course." confirmed James.

"Team Rocket has been a second family to all of us." stated Meowth.

"You never did tell us about your family." realized James.

"Nothing to say. I was the runt of the litter and got abandoned." said Meowth sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said James.

"The only reason I didn't die is sheer will power. I decided to pick myself up and prove I could make it." said Meowth determined.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked James surprised.

"I didn't want ya looking down at me." answered Meowth.

"We'd never do that!" declared James.

"And don't ya see...Team Rocket is a second family for all three of us." said Meowth.

"A family that steals and stabs you in the back." muttered James.

"Jessie had got him." thought Meowth.

"I can't help but think of what Jessie said." noted James.

"You know what I think..." began Meowth.

"Watch your words." warned James.

"I think she misheard him." said Meowth.

James remained skeptical, but didn't speak.

"Maybe he was saying that wasn't the case and she thought he said it was." shrugged Meowth.

"That could be possible." mused James.

"He was probably saying that negative stuff about Butch and Cassidy." continued Meowth.

"She heard our names." said James.

"She probably got them mixed up." shrugged Meowth.

"Butch and Cassidy are top agents." noted James.

"But they slide down the totem pole after they failed to catch that Hippowdown." replied Meowth.

"I don't know." sighed James.

"Hey, no reason to rush. Take all the time you need." replied Meowth.

"Thanks." said James.

"No problem." said Meowth.

Meowth went back inside.

"That was too easy." whispered Meowth.

Hours passed and Meowth waited. He hoped the seeds he planted would bear fruit. After a bit, he saw James going to Jessie's room. Meowth was hopeful they would change their minds. The three gathered for a basic spaghetti dinner. Jessie and James seemed solemn as they sat down. This did concern Meowth, but he was hopeful it had to do when them changing their minds.

"Meowth...we need to talk." began Jessie stoically.

"What about?" asked Meowth.

"We've been talking earlier. We know you talked with us both." answered James.

Meowth got a bit nervous.

"Why?" asked Jessie softly.

"Why what?" asked Meowth confused.

Jessie slammed her fist onto the table.

"Why the hell are you trying to break us up?!" asked Jessie furious.

Meowth fell out of his chair.

"Stay calm for the baby." warned James.

"I would never do that!" declared Meowth.

"Then why are you trying to stay with Team Rocket?" asked James hurt.

Meowth felt his heart sink.

"I..." began Meowth horrified.

"We both saw right through you." revealed James.

Meowth took a moment to compose himself.

"I did. I admit it." said Meowth.

"Why?" asked James betrayed.

"You two numb skulls are going to flush everything away and I had to stop you." answered Meowth.

Jessie grabbed Meowth off the floor.

"I should rip that stupid charm off your head!" declared Jessie.

"remember the baby." said James.

"Of course." sighed Jessie.

Jessie dropped Meowth and left with a disgusted look on her face.

"Geez, she's lost it." said Meowth.

"This is all your fault." stated James coldly.

"Oh, come on..." began Meowth.

"No!" cried James.

James jumped to his feet surprising Meowth.

"You're trying to undercut everything we're doing. You're going to tear us apart!" exclaimed James.

"Now you're overreacting." said Meowth.

"Jessie and I are leaving Team Rocket. End of discussion." said James.

James walked past Meowth.

"We want you to come. But if you're going to be like this maybe we're better off without you." said James bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, Meowth's plan didn't exactly work and now things between our trio are tense. Next time, they visit Team Rocket HQ again so Jessie and James can retrieve their Pokemon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Rockets head to HQ where something big happens involving Meowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The next morning was a tense one. While Jessie and James talked to each other, it seemed like they avoided talking to Meowth. James would say a few words while Jessie stayed silent. Meowth, for his part, didn't speak much either.

"Jessie, what exactly do we need to bring?" asked James.

"I don't think we'd need to bring anything." answered Jessie.

"They'll probably want their uniforms back." noted James.

"Of course, and they can have them back." huffed Jessie.

"They might want the balloon." mused James.

"We paid for that balloon! It's ours!" declared Jessie.

"That might not mean much to them. Remember, we were forced to hand over Pokemon we caught and raised." replied James.

"Bastards." grumbled Jessie.

"So...you're really going through with this." mused Meowth.

"Of course." said Jessie.

"Are you coming with us?" asked James hopeful.

"I don't know." answered Meowth unsure.

"If you don't come with us you better be gone when we get back." warned Jessie.

"That's colder than an Ice Beam." muttered Meowth.

"Jessie, let's not be rash." said James.

Jessie crossed her arms.

"I'm standing by that." huffed Jessie.

"I'll go." said Meowth.

"Really?" asked James, happily surprised.

"I can't talk you out of it." answered Meowth.

"I'm glad to hear that." said James.

"We need to change since we'll be returning our uniforms." noted Jessie.

"Of course." agreed James.

The two left to change.

"I can't convince you to stay, but he can." mused Meowth.

The trio left about twenty minutes later. This trip to Team Rocket HQ was even more tense than their last one. None of the three knew exactly how Giovanni would act. Upon arriving, the three landed and decided to find their Pokemon first. Better have them now if they needed a quick escape. There was only one problem: they didn't know where to find them. This meant they needed to pay Wendy in Human Resources another visit.

"What do you three want?" asked Wendy annoyed.

Jessie clenched her fists.

"We want to know where the Pokemon left here are stored." answered Jessie.

Wendy shot a suspicious look.

"Why?" asked Wendy.

"Because..." began Jessie angrily.

"We want to see them." answered James.

"Good save Jimmy." whispered Meowth.

Wendy wasn't buying it.

"And what is the reason for this visit?" asked Wendy.

"It's not a crime to want to see the Pokemon we've raised." answered Jessie offended.

"As team Rocket members, you should know you're Pokemon belong to the organization." stated Wendy.

Jessie felt her temper flaring up.

"Further, this isn't my department." added Wendy.

"We'd ask Matori, but she's busy and we didn't know who else to turn to." explained James.

"Anyone." stated Wendy.

Seeing Jessie's anger rising up, Meowth got in between her and Wendy.

"It's obvious you want us out of your hair." noted Meowth.

"Someone gets it." muttered Wendy.

"Just tell us where to go and we'll be gone quicker." said Meowth.

Unable to argue with that, Wendy wrote the directions down and gave it to the trio.

"Let's go." advised James.

The three made their exit.

"The sooner we're gone, the better." said Jessie.

The trio followed the directions given and soon reached their destination. It was a massive storage area that had tall shelves full of Poke Balls.

"How are we gonna find all the Pokemon?" asked Meowth.

The three began walking around, but found no way to indicate which Poke Balls belonged to who.

"If we have to search this entire room it's going to take forever." groaned James.

Jessie began inspecting Poke Balls.

"If that's what it takes then so be it!" declared Jessie.

Jessie suddenly hear a Poke Ball open and turned around.

"Wobbuffet!" declared the Patient Pokemon.

"I'm not surprised he found us so quickly." mused James.

"Wobbuffet, where are the others?" asked Jessie.

"Wobbuffet?" asked Wobbuffet confused.

"I don't think it knows who you're talking about." noted Meowth.

"Where is Seviper?" asked Jessie.

Wobbuffet walked over and pointed at a Poke Ball.

"This one?" asked Jessie.

"Wobbuffet." answered Wobbuffet.

Jessie opened the Poke Ball and Seviper popped out.

"Master. So good to see you." said Seviper.

"It worked." said Meowth surprised.

"Now, where is Yanmega?" asked Jessie.

Wobbuffet led Jessie to another Poke Ball. She opened it and Yanmega came out.

"Hello Master." said Yanmega.

"Two for two." mused Meowth.

"Finally, where's Gourgeist?" asked Jessie.

Wobbuffet led Jessie to a Poke Ball. She opened it and Gourgeist popped out.

"Hello Master." said Gourgeist.

"Gotta givem him credit." shrugged Meowth.

"He is my Wobbuffet after all." boasted Jessie.

"Now to find my Pokemon." said James.

Another Poke Ball popped open and Mime Jr. appeared.

"Oh Mime Jr.!" exclaimed James.

James hugged his Pokemon.

"It's far too long." said James.

"I agree." replied Mime Jr.

"Do you know where Carnivine and Inkay are?" asked James.

Mime Jr. began to focus intently.

"What's it doing?" asked James confused.

"Mime Jr. is a Psychic type so it might be using its telekinesis to find them." proposed Meowth.

"Follow me." requested Mime Jr.

James did so and Mime Jr. led him to a Poke Ball.

"Carnivine." said Mime Jr.

James opened the Poke Ball and Carnivine popped out.

"Hey Carn..." began James.

James was unable to finish as Carnivine wrapped its self around its trainer.

"Master! I missed you!" declared Carnivine.

"So, did I, but please let me go." requested James.

Carnivine did so as Mime Jr. pointed to a second Poke Ball.

"Inkay." said Mime Jr.

James opened the Poke Ball freeing Inkay.

"Master!" cried Inkay happily.

"Good to see you." said James.

"That's everyone...for now." said Jessie.

"What's going on?" asked Seviper.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, you're coming with us." answered Jessie.

The Pokemon happily went to their Poke Balls o the thought of time with their trainers.

"Let's confront him." said Jessie bitterly.

The duo of Jessie and James recalled their Pokemon. They and Meowth then made their way to the office of Giovanni. Once they arrived, Matori tried to keep them from going in. Once it became clear Jessie wasn't going to stop, Matori got in her way. This only led to Jessie slapping Matori in the face and knocking her glasses off. Jessie kicked the door open and stormed in with James and Meowth behind her. Giovanni was at his desk with his faithful Persian by his side.

"What are you doing?" asked Giovanni angrily.

Jessie answered this question by throwing her uniform right at Giovanni.

"Take your damn uniform! I won't need it anymore!" declared Jessie.

James dropped his uniform on the floor.

"Neither will I." added James.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Giovanni angrily.

"I heard you talking to Wendy. Saying you doubted us. Saying how you would have my mother killed if she came back." answered Jessie hurting.

"That was a private conversation!" snapped Giovanni.

"I'm glad I heard it because I quit!" declared Jessie.

"So do I." added James.

Giovanni scoffed.

"I don't need you three. I have an entire army of Rockets at my disposal." stated Giovanni.

Meowth cleared his throat.

"Actually, not all of us want to quit." revealed Meowth.

"Meowth!" gasped James.

"You little traitor!" barked Jessie.

"I realize you wouldn't listen to me so I hoped the boss could talk you out of quitting." explained Meowth.

"You're dead to me!" declared Jessie furious.

"At least one of them as some sense." mused Giovanni.

"Meowth, don't do this." begged James.

"Please convince them to stay." requested Meowth.

James winced at this.

"You're Meowth is smart. You really should listen to him." said Giovanni.

"After everything, you can forget it!" spat Jessie.

"I'm sticking with Jessie." said James.

"You realize leaving Team Rocket isn't that easy." said Giovanni.

Giovanni snickered.

"Maybe you should ask Mondo." said Giovanni.

"What does that mean?" asked Jessie angrily.

"It means leaving isn't an option." answered Giovanni.

"See. We gotta stay." said Meowth.

Jessie and James clearly weren't budging.

"Come on." said Meowth desperate.

"How pathetic." muttered Persian.

Meowth pretended not to hear that.

"We'll all in this together." said Meowth.

That gave Giovanni an idea.

"Meowth, how would you like to stay a member of Team Rocket?" asked Giovanni.

"I want to." answered Meowth.

"If those two want to go then we can easily find another position." said Giovanni.

"You mean...stay on without Jessie and James?" asked Meowth.

"I might pair you with Butch and Cassidy." mused Giovanni.

"Fine. Go to that skank and her little whimp." said Jessie disgusted.

Meowth gulped.

"Sir, I don't have the best chemistry with Butch and Cassidy." noted Meowth.

"You can improve that as you work together." replied Giovanni.

"Please don't." requested James sadly.

Meowth felt himself being torn in two.

"What will it be?" asked Giovanni.

"Do I have to answer now?" asked Meowth timidly.

"Yes. It's Team Rocket or them." answered Giovanni.

Meowth closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I choose...Jessie and James." answered Meowth.

"What?!" asked Giovanni surprised.

"We've been chasing that twerp and his Pikachu for seems like over twenty years. I've got a bond with them stronger than anything." explained Moewth.

"Meowth." said James happily.

Jessie gave an approving nod.

"I don't think it should be an 'them or us' thing." said Meowth.

"Well it is and you made the wrong choice!" declared Giovanni.

"But..." began Meowth.

"To think that you mangy feline honestly thought you could ever be by my side." said Giovanni.

"He's so pathetic." cooed Persian.

Meowth felt her heart break.

"Fine! Then we're leaving together!" declared Meowth.

Meowth, Jessie and James left.

"It seems I have a trio of cockroaches to crush." mused Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, Meowth hoped Giovanni would convince Jessie and James to stay. But, when push came to shove, he chose his friends. I know the Meowth noting wanting them to quit was short, but I figured he wouldn't want to leave easily and he'd need something big to do so. Also, Mondo is not an original character he's from a radio drama called "It's a White Tomorrow, Team Rocket!" which is his only appearance. Next time, the fallout of this. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we deal with the fallout from last chapter. I bumped the rating to Mature due to later content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The trio of Jessie, James and Meowth stormed out of Team Rocket HQ. They were honestly surprised they were allowed to leave at all. They returned home in a silent trip and entered their cabin.

"So..." began James.

"About all the stuff I did." began Meowth.

"Save it." replied Jessie.

Meowth gulped worried.

"He did stand up for us." noted James.

"I said save it because I already forgive him." revealed Jessie.

Meowth felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"I'm still pissed about what you did...but, choosing us and what you said to Giovanni makes up for it." explained Jessie.

Meowth was starting to get emotional now.

"I'm so sorry! I never do something like that again!" declared Meowth.

"I'd expect you not to." said Jessie.

"I'm just so glad we'll all back together." said James.

"But now the question is what's next." replied Meowth.

"What do you mean?" asked James confused.

"The Team Rocket Delibird has stopped by here so they know where we live." answered Meowth.

"We can't stay here. We'll have to go somewhere where Team Rocket will never find us." mused Jessie.

"I actually like it here." admitted James.

"It did feel like a home." confessed Meowth.

"Yeah." agreed Jessie.

A brief silence followed.

"So, where do we go?" asked Meowth.

The three looked at each other.

"I'm not sure." answered Jessie.

"Well we're already going to Sinnoh to meet with Christopher." noted Meowth.

"And?" asked Jessie.

"We can set up there."

"It's far off from Team Rocket's usual territory." added James.

"But where do we go?" asked Jessie.

"We should try and stay away from my family's estate." answered James.

"Are you really cutting your parents out of your life?" asked Meowth.

"Honestly, I wish I had a long time ago." answered James bluntly.

"As long as the psycho Jessebelle doesn't came after us, we'll be fine." stated Jessie.

"Oh man, I didn't consider that." groaned James.

"There's one of her and three of us plus our Pokemon." noted Meowth.

"Even with the numbers, we don't have the best luck." mused James.

"Our troubles all began when we chased that twerp and his Pikachu." stated Jessie.

"We're Ahab and Pikachu is our white whale." replied James.

"Good analogy." said Meowth surprised.

"My parents forced me to read Moby Dick when I was a lad. It's still a good book though." explained James.

"Back to the matter at hand." demanded Jessie.

"We could go to Oreburgh." proposed James.

"I'm done with digging underground." said Jessie.

"That rules out Canalave." said Meowth.

"What about Snowpoint?" asked James.

"Right now, the snow would bring back bad memories." answered Jessie flatly.

"What about Eterna?" asked James.

"Possible." answered Jessie.

"It doesn't matter where we end up, all that matters is Team Rocket don't find us." said Meowth.

"We can hammer out the details in a bit." said Jessie.

"Okay." agreed James.

"I do want to tell our Pokemon. They should know what's going on." revealed Jessie.

"That makes sense." replied James.

Jessie and James sent out their Pokemon and told them the whole story.

"And that's where we are." said Jessie.

"I can't believe Team Rocket would treat you like that!" declared Gourgeist.

"It's disgraceful." added Yanmega.

"It makes me furious!" declared Seviper.

"Right now...we're trying to put that behind us." noted Jessie.

Mime Jr. jumped on James's shoulder.

"Congratulations on being a dad!" declared Mime Jr.

"I knew he had it in him!" exclaimed Carnivine.

"I can't wait for the baby." said Inkay.

"Wobbuffet!" cried out Wobbuffet.

"What are you going to name the baby?" asked Inkay.

"We haven't gotten that far." answered James.

"I say Seviper." said Seviper.

"They're not going to name their human child after a Pokemon." noted Mime Jr.

"I think it's a lovely name." replied Seviper.

"Of course, you would." muttered Carnivine.

"How you like a Poison Tail?" asked Seviper angrily.

"No fighting!" cried Jessie.

"First things first, we're going to have to relocate." began Meowth.

"And we might be going to Sinnoh." added James.

"Hoenn is much better." said Seviper.

"Is not." huffed Mime Jr.

"I'm fond of Kalos myself." noted Gourgeist.

"I think it's a wonderful choice." said Yanmega.

"Wobbuffet!" declared Wobuffet.

"Enough!" screamed Jessie.

This got the attention of everyone.

"It doesn't matter where we go." stated Jessie.

"That's right. As long as we're together everything will be fine." added James.

"I guess I got carried away." admitted Seviper.

"We all did." said Carnivine.

"Yeah." agreed Mime Jr.

"For now, we gotta get soon." noted Meowth.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Yanmega.

"We will be packing lightly." said Meowth.

"Only the essential things like my wardrobe." said Jessie.

"Don't forget my bottle cap collection." added James.

"So much for essential." muttered Meowth.

"We might have to sell your collection to raise funds." revealed Jessie.

"I can't count how many times we've done that and I've had start over." groaned James.

"We should leave as soon as possible." sighed Jessie.

"Well we don't have anything tying us down now." noted James.

"Can we head out tomorrow then?" asked Meowth.

"It'd take a bit by balloon." answered James.

"Team Rocket knows our balloon. We'll have to sell it quick for plane tickets." explained Jessie.

"I guess we don't have a choice this time." agreed James.

"I'll miss flying around in my mug." said Meowth.

"Just the three of us and our Pokemon together traversing the sky." said James fondly.

"Having to repair it every time the twerps destroyed it." said Jessie annoyed.

"Point taken. So, how long will it be before we go?" asked James.

"The longer we stay, the long we risk being attacked." answered Jessie.

"We could stay at the Viridian Pokemon Center under alias until we can leave." proposed Meowth.

"Okay." agreed Jessie and James in unison.

None of them realized they were being watched.

"The Boss will want to know this." mused the Team Rocket Delibird.

Delibird returned to Team Rocket HQ where its message was relayed to Giovanni. Giovanni had Matori contact Butch and Cassidy. The duo arrived as soon as they could and went to the Bosse's office. Giovanni sat behind his desk with a scowl on his face. Butch and Cassidy quickly decided to be extra careful not to anger their boss. Giovannia drank some of the wine he had in his glass and addressed the two.

"The reason I called you two here is because I have a special assignment for you." began Giovanni.

"We're ready for whatever assignment you have." said Cassidy.

"Exactly!" declared Butch.

Giovanni smirked.

"Good. Because I need to eliminate three people." revealed Giovanni.

"Sir...do you mean..." began Cassidy.

Cassidy trailed off, unable to continue.

"Yes." answered Giovanni firmly.

Both Butch and Cassidy felt a shiver run up their spines.

"The trio in question are rouge agents." continued Giovanni.

Giovanni opened a draw and pulled out three pictures.

"In fact, I believe you know them well." said Giovanni.

Giovanni laid pictures of Jessie, James and Meowth on the table.

"I should have figured." muttered Cassidy.

"What did they do?" asked Butch.

"They've left Team Rocket and that cannot be allowed." answered Giovanni.

"I should have known it would come to this." sighed Cassidy.

"Do you two know how many Team Rocket members I've allowed to leave?" asked Giovanni.

Butch and Cassidy where afraid to answer.

"Zero!" declared Giovanni forcefully.

Butch and Cassidy shook a bit at the sheer force Giovanni had in his voice.

"They are in Viridian City attempting to flee to Sinnoh. You must not allow them to leave." ordered Giovanni.

"Those three will be in shallow graves in Viridian Forest by the time we're done." replied Cassidy.

Giovanni smirked again.

"Good. See Matori when you leave." said Giovanni.

"Yes sir!" declared Butch and Cassidy.

Butch and Cassidy quickly departed.

"Oh wow. I never thought it would come to this." said Butch.

"Neither did I, but we've got our assignment." replied Cassidy.

Both heard a woman clearing her throat and turned around to see Matori at her desk.

"My apologies. I was so wrapped up in my new mission I almost forgot the Boss wanted us to see you." said Cassidy.

Matori opened a desk drawer.

"It's fine." said Matori.

Matori pulled out a small pistol on the table.

"This is for your assignment." said Matori.

Butch picked the gun up and examined it.

"Seems kind of cheap." mused Butch.

"That is an MP - 25. It is what's called a Saturday Night Special." said Matori.

"I assume we won't be giving it back." said Cassidy.

Matori nodded her head.

"It doesn't matter how, but get rid of the gun after you kill those three." confirmed Matori.

Matori handed Cassidy an index card with a phone number on it.

"He is a Team Rocket allied cleaner. After you're done, call him and we will help dispose of evidence." explained Matori.

"Understood." said Cassidy.

Butch and Cassidy departed.

"Cassidy..." began butch.

"What is it?" asked Cassidy annoyed.

"I have a confession." answered Butch.

"And that would be..." began Cassidy.

"I've never actually killed anyone." admitted Butch.

"Neither have I." revealed Cassidy.

"I'm a bit nervous to be honest." confessed Butch.

"Me too, but we have a job to do and we will do it." said Cassidy.

Back in his office, Giovanni was at his desk when Matori entered.

"Sir." began Matori.

"I take it those two have everything they need." said Giovanni.

"Yes sir." replied Matori.

"Excellent." said Giovanni pleased.

"Do you think they will succeed sir?" asked Matori.

"I doubt it." answered Giovanni annoyed.

Giovanni drank some of his wine.

"This is a test to see if those two are still worthy of being Rockets. After their string of failures with that imbecile Namba, they need to prove themselves." explained Giovanni.

"Another former Rocket who we removed." noted Matori.

"If the police wish to talk to Namba they will have to dive to the bottom of Vermilion Harbor." stated Giovanni smugly.

Giovanni drank more his wine.

"No. If they do fail, I already have a backup taking place." said Giovanni.

Giovanni looked at his wine as his stirred in his glass.

"Soon, five failures will no longer be dragging us down." said Giovanni grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, our trio are headed to Sinnoh with most of their Pokemon. But Butch and Cassidy are on their trail. Next time, the groups met. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Butch and Cassidy attack Jessie and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

They day after quitting Team Rocket, the now former Team Rocket Trio departed. With no reason to go back, they burned their cabin down and stayed in Viridian City under alias. The trio worked odd jobs and soon had almost enough to get out of Kanto.

"So how much do we have left?" asked Meowth.

The trio where outside a fast food restaurant eating lunch.

"Let's see." began James.

James began doing the math in his head.

"We should be ready in a few days." said James.

"Good, I'm tired of cleaning bathrooms." sighed Meowth.

"The fact I have to scrub toilets is disgusting." stated Jessie.

"Can't be any worse than the ones I've seen. I swear people are trying not to hit the urinal." said James disgusted.

"Though, I must admit digging holes for those new gas lines was...nostalgic." said Jessie.

"If there's one thing we've got plenty of practice at its digging holes." shrugged Meowth.

"Jessie, how much long can you work?" asked James concerned.

"It's still early enough that I shouldn't have a problem." answered Jessie.

"Oh yeah, how was your trip to the doctor?" asked Meowth.

"Fine, but I doubt his credibility." answered Jessie.

"Just because it's a free clinic doesn't mean they aren't doctors." noted James.

"I guess." replied Jessie.

"Anyway, things are going along nicely." answered James.

"That's good." said Meowth.

The trio took in the serene weather.

"It actually feels good doing honest work." noted James.

"Hey, I could get used to this." said Meowth.

"It is nice not having to deal with the twerps." said Jessie.

"How many times did they blast us off?" asked Meowth.

"I lost count." answered James.

"Do you guys think we'll like living in Sinnoh?" asked Meowth curious.

"I don't see why not." answered James.

"It could be nice getting a fresh start." added Jessie.

"I...began Jessie.

Jessie noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." answered Jessie.

Jessie stretched making sure her arms covered her mouth.

"We're being watched." whispered Jessie.

Both James and Meowth felt chills down their spines.

"Are you sure?" asked James quietly.

Jessie subtly motioned to a pair of people nearby.

"Those two where peering in our direction." answered Jessie.

The first was a blonde woman with a white shirt and purple skirt. She was talking with a bespectacled guy who had a backwards gray cap, white shirt, cargo pants and khaki pants. He was carrying a greenish sack.

"That doesn't mean anything." said Meowth.

"They were trying to be discrete so we wouldn't notice." explained Jessie.

"What do we do?" asked Meowth.

Jessie got up and began walking toward the duo.

"Wait!" cried James.

Jessie reached the pair.

"Excuse me, why do you keep looking at us?" asked Jessie.

"Totes sorry. It's like, you and your boyfriend are so cute together." said the woman, in a valley accent.

James and Meowth caught up.

"We couldn't help admire you." added the man.

"So, it was a wild goose chase." sighed Meowth.

Jessie didn't buy it as she pointed at the sack.

"What's in there?" asked Jessie.

Meowth walked over to the sack and smelled something odd. His nose led him to the sack.

"Why don't you look." answered the man.

The man began opening the sack.

"Look out!" cried Meowth.

Meowth used Scratch on the sack and a small metal box fell out. It was omitting a green smoke.

"Oh crap!" cried Butch.

"You idiot!" snapped Cassidy.

"I know those voices." said Jessie disgusted.

Butch and Cassidy ditched their disguises.

"To infect the world with devastation!" began Cassidy.

"To blight all people in every nation!" continued Butch.

"Will you two cut it out!" snapped James.

Cassidy and Butch where clearly annoyed by this.

"I should have known it was you from your cheap perfume." said Jessie.

"At least I can keep my legs shut." replied Cassidy.

"What did you say?!" asked Jessie furious.

"Anger isn't good for the baby." warned Meowth.

"I still can't believe James isn't a homo." said Butch.

"Shut your mouth Bitch!" yelled James.

"It's Butch!" declared Butch angrily.

"I think James got it right." stated Meowth.

Cassidy growled.

"Enough!" cried Cassidy.

Cassidy sent out her Raticate.

"Good thinking." said Butch.

Butch sent out his Hitmontop.

"You're coming with us." stated Cassidy.

"Whether you like it or not." said Butch.

'This is bad." noted Jessie.

"I'll get us out of this." said Meoth.

Meowth flashed his claws.

"That Hitmontop will destroy you." noted Jessie.

James suddenly snickered.

"I don't see what's so funny." huffed Cassidy.

"Luckily, I planned for this." revealed James.

James pulled out two Poke Balls.

"This is yours." said James.

James gave Jessie her Poke Ball.

"Go Carnivine!" cried James.

James sent out his Carnivine.

"Go!" cried Jessie.

Jessie sent out her Seviper.

"You know me so well." cooed Jessie.

"We have been together for years." replied James in a sultry tone.

"Not the time to flirt!" declared Meowth.

Cassidy had finally had enough.

"Use Skull Bash on Seviper!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Rolling Kick on Carnivine!" ordered Butch.

Both Pokemon attacked.

"Use Wrap on Raticate!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Bind on Hitmontop!" ordered James.

Seviper coiled its tail around Raticate and began to squeeze while Carnivine did the same to Hitmontop.

"Use Super fang to break free!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Rapid Spin to do the same!" ordered Butch.

Raticate used Super Fang to bite into Seviper who had to free it. Hitmontop used Rapid Spin hitting Carnivine until it broke free.

"Are you okay?" asked Jessie.

"Yes." answered Seviper angrily.

"What about you Carnivine?" asked James.

"I'm okay." answered Carnivine.

"Use Skull Bash on Seviper!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Triple Kick on Carnivine!" ordered Butch.

"Use Bite on Raticate!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Bullet Seed on Hitmontop!" ordered Jessie.

The four Pokemon obeyed. Raticate lowered its head, but was Bite by Seviper.

"Good job Seviper!" declared Jessie.

Raticate used Skull Bash to easily break free.

"You were saying?" asked Cassidy tauntingly.

Hitmontop used Triple Kick hitting, but then took a Bullet Seed.

"Use Super Fang on Seviper!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Triple Kick on Carnivine!" ordered Butch.

"Use Haze!" ordered Jessie.

Raticate and Hitmontop attacked, but were blinded by Seviper's Haze.

"Where did they go?" asked Hitmontop confused.

"Stay focused!' barked Raticate.

"Use Poison Tail!" ordered Jessie.

Seviper hit with Poison Tail knocking out Raticate.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered James.

Carnivine hit with Vine Whip knocking out Hitmontop.

"Butch! It's time!" declared Cassidy.

Butch pulled out the pistol Matori gave him.

"No, you don't!" declared Meowth.

Having snuck up on Butch, Meowth hit him with Fury Swipes. As he did, a siren could be heard.

"The cops!" exclaimed Butch.

Both team Rocket members recalled their Pokemon.

"Next time it'll be different!" cried Cassidy.

Butch and Cassidy quickly left while James checked on the gas.

"Knockout gas." confirmed James.

The sirens got louder.

"We need to go!" declared Jessie urgently.

The trio ran a block before finally stopping.

"Do you think we got away?" asked James.

The three managed to catch their breaths.

"I hope so." answered Meowth.

"We'll have to go earlier than we planned." noted Jessie.

"How did they find us?" asked James worried.

"Probably had someone track us. They could be tracking us right now." answered Meowth.

Meowth and James looked around for anyone standing out.

"I can't believe that bitch was going have us shot." said Jessie seething.

"I can't believe they tried in broad daylight." mused James.

"You know it had to be the bo...Giovanni behind this." said Meowth.

"Of course." answered James angrily.

"We'll have to go to Sinnoh tomorrow." said Jessie.

"But, can we afford to move yet?" asked James.

"I'm afraid not." answered Meowth.

"We'll have to wing it then." stated Jessie.

The three heard the sound of wood hitting pavement and turned to see an elderly woman with a cane.

"Excuse me, did you three say you needed money?" asked the elderly woman.

"Yeah." answered James.

The old woman chuckled.

"Well, it's your lucky day." said the woman.

The woman pulled out small stack of bills and handed it to Jessie.

"I don't believe it!" declared Jessie stunned.

"Oh, bless you, kind woman!" exclaimed James.

"You truly are a saint!" declared Meowth.

"What's the catch?" asked Jessie bluntly.

James and Meowth turned to Jessie.

"Don't be so rude." whispered James.

"Never look a gift Horsea in the mouth." added Meowth.

"She wouldn't give us this without a catch." stated Jessie.

James and Meowth shared a concerned look.

"I do have a catch." confirmed the woman.

"I knew it!" cried out Jessie.

"Use it to have a goof life together." said the woman.

The trio gave her a confused look.

"You seem like good people and I want you to be happy." said the woman.

The woman turned and left.

"That was weird." noted James.

"Whatever. Now we can go to Sinnoh." noted Jessie relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's where we'll end things for now. The disguise Cassidy was wearing was based on the Beauty trainer class from Fire Red and Leaf Green while the disguise Butch was wearing was based on the Burglar class from Fire Red and Leaf Green. Next time, the trio goes to Sinnoh and there's two reunions. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, two reunions occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The night after our trio got had their run in with Butch and Cassidy. They emailed Christopher and got a response. The three departed from Kanto and flew out to Sinnoh. James insisted they go from Viridian to Eterna City and they did. Upon arriving, the three returned to Eterna City.

"I must say, Eterna truly is a lovely city." said Jessie.

"Maybe we should set up residence here." proposed James.

"Okay Jimmy, time to tell us why you were so dead set on coming here." demanded Meowth.

James stopped and pointed.

"That's why." said James.

James was pointing at the Eterna Gym.

"Are you going to be winning gym badges now?" asked Jessie.

Then it dawned on Meowth.

"James left his Cacnea with Gardenia." noted Meowth.

"Exactly. I've come back for Cacnea." confirmed James.

"Must have slipped my mind." mused Jessie.

"Let's go." said James.

The trio entered the and where greeted by a girl and her Nuzleaf.

"How may I help you?" asked Yoko.

"I'm here to see Gardenia." answered James.

Yoko turned to her Nuzleaf.

"Tell Gardenia she has a Challenger." requested Yoko.

Nuzleaf took off.

"Actually, I came to get my Cacnea back." revealed James.

"Oh, your Cacnea's original trainer!" gasped Yoko.

"How has Cacnea been?" asked James.

"I think you'll like the results." answered Yoko.

The two hears footsteps and saw Gardenia flanked by Nuzleaf and a Cacturne.

"I'm Eterna's Gym Leader, Gardenia, the Grass - type master!" began Gardenia.

Gardenia stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Good so see you again!" declared Gardenia.

"Nice to see you too." replied James.

"Have you come back for Cacnea?" asked Gardenia.

James nodded his head affirming.

"I guess Cacena inspired you to get a Cacturne." mused James.

"Not exactly." said Gardenia.

Cacturne was shifting back and forth.

"Master!" cried Cacturne.

Cacturne hugged James tightly hurting him with the spikes.

"Is it really you?" asked James hurting.

Cacturne let go of James.

"I evolved while training with Gardenia." revealed Cacturne excited.

"Your Cacturne is incredibly strong." stated gardenia.

Gardenia looked back and forth.

"Actually, I think my Turtwig got jealous." whispered Gardenia.

James couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there anything I need to know?" asked James.

"I kept the same move set, including Drain Punch, since I didn't know what you wanted." answered Gardenia.

"If you had I would have trusted you. You're the Grass type master after all." replied James.

"Geez, you're going to make me blush." laughed Gardenia.

"Is there any way I can repay you?" asked James.

"Take good care of Cacturne like you did before and that'll be payment enough." answered Gardenia.

Gardenia addressed Cacturne.

"I had a great time with you. I'm going to miss you." said Gardenia.

"So will I." said Cacturne sadly.

"I'm sure we can visit someday." said James.

"Really?" asked Cacturne hopeful.

"Of course." answered James.

'Yeah!" declared Cacturne excitedly.

The three departed Eterna and made their way to the HQ of Jessie and James Noodle Shop. It was based in an office building. Jessie, James and Meowth where expected and leaned to the boss's office. The carpet was a dark blue, the walls beige with windows on them. Christopher, in a suit and tie, was seated in a leather chair behind a desk with two chairs in front. Behind Christopher was windows from ceiling to floor giving a nice view.

"Nice to see you again." said Christopher happily.

"Nice to see you." said James.

"Damn. This is a nice office." said Jessie.

"It's nothing. Just a regular office is all I need." replied Christopher.

Meowth was looking out the window and marveling.

"Look at that view." said Meowth.

"Sit. Sit." insisted Christopher.

Jessie and James sat down while Meowth plopped up on the desk.

"Meowth. Get down from there." demanded Jessie angrily.

"It's fine. Really." said Christopher.

Jessie was relieved by this.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked Christopher.

"We're good." answered Jessie.

"Water would be nice." said James.

Jessie shot James a dirty look and Christopher paged his intern over the intercom.

"Can I get a cup of water please." requested Christopher.

The intern entered moments later, gave the water to James and left.

"Delicious." sighed James.

'I'm sorry Christopher. We're really not trying to mooch off you." said Jessie.

"It's fine. I'm trying to be a good host." shrugged Christopher.

"Oh, thank Arceus." muttered Jessie.

"So, what did you need to meet with me about?" asked Christopher.

"You see we..." began James.

"Where hoping you where hiring." concluded Jessie.

Christopher gave them a confused look.

"What about Team Rocket?" asked Christopher.

Jessie, James and Meowth shared worried glances.

"It...didn't work out." answered James.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Christopher.

"It's fine." replied Meowth.

The trio were honestly glad he didn't probe any further.

"So...when and where do we get started?" asked Jessie.

"We'll work cheap. We're used to that." added James.

"You see..." began Christopher unsure.

"You were gonna make me your apprentice. Let's start there." said Meowth.

"The company had grown a lot since then." noted Christopher.

"We noticed." replied Jessie.

"Congratulations on your success." said James.

"Thanks, but...I don't know if I can hire you." said Christopher.

"What?!" asked James stunned.

"Why not?!" asked Jessie demanding.

"There's no room right now. We've hot more than enough workers." answered Christopher.

The trio were clearly hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I would hire you in a heartbeat if I could." said Christopher.

"We know." sighed James.

"Thanks for time." muttered Jessie.

"There must be something I can do." said Christopher.

Meowth hopped down off the desk.

"It's fine." said Meowth.

The dejected trio began to leave.

"I can't believe this didn't work." groaned Jessie annoyed.

"You'd think a company this big would always need new people." said James.

"That's it!" declared Christopher.

The trio stopped.

"What's it?" asked James confused.

"Currently, we're solely based in Sinnoh. However, we do plan to expand." answered Christopher.

The three felt their hopes shoot up.

"Leave it to us!" declared Meowth.

"Great. You'll head up our expansion into Kanto." said Christopher.

Just like that, the trio had their hopes crushed.

"How about Johto or Hoenn?" asked Jessie.

"We're moving into Kanto first." answered Christopher.

"One second." replied Jessie.

Jessie, James and Meowth huddled.

"We can't do this." said James sadly.

"But we don't have another choice." noted Meowth.

"Team Rocket is looking for us." stated James.

"They're looking in Viridian City." said Jessie.

"Ya don't think they'd look all over Kanto for us?" asked Meowth.

"We have no job, no home and a baby on the way. We have to take the risk." said Jessie.

"I'm in." said James.

"Yeah." agreed Meowth.

They broke the huddle.

"We'll do it." said Jessie.

"That's great!" declared Christopher.

A thought hit James.

"Christopher, do you remember a Team Rocket grunt named Mondo?" asked James.

"He and I were in boot camp together under Viper." answered Christopher.

"You haven't heard from him, lately have you?" asked James.

"We weren't close and I lost touch with everyone from Team Rocket when I dropped out." answered Christopher.

The three thanked Christopher and left. They stopped at a nearby cafe and grabbed a bite to eat as they were hungry. And, they no longer had to worry about money as much. After eating, they wandered around a bit and stopped at the park. Jessie sat on a bench having stuffed herself now that she was eating for two. As she rested, Jessie couldn't help but watch the children playing nearby.

"You can't wait." guessed James.

"Maybe it's hormones, but I really want to be a mother." replied Jessie.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked James.

"I'd prefer a girl, but I'm totally fine with a boy." answered Jessie.

"Have you started thinking about names?" asked Meowth.

"Haven't gotten that far." answered James.

"First, I'll need to see a doctor." noted Jessie.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Meowth.

"With the insurance we're going to get from Christopher." answered Jessie.

"We'll have to get an apartment." said James.

"Two bedroom: one for us and one for the baby." replied Jessie.

"And what about me?" asked Meowth.

"You're smaller so can find somewhere." answered Jessie.

"Well I never." huffed Meowth.

"Maybe you can share a room with the baby." proposed James.

"That'll work." shrugged Meowth.

Meowth was suddenly hit by an idea.

"I'll be the kids guardian. Watch over them while they sleep." said Meowth.

"Now, we have to decide where to set up shop." said James.

"Viridian is a bust." noted Meowth.

"Weren't the red headed twerp and the pervy twerp gym leaders?" asked Jessie.

"Cerulean and Pewter City." confirmed Meowth.

"They're out." said Meowth.

"Well, we're not going to Lavender Town!" declared James.

"I wouldn't move there if it was the last city or town on earth." stated Jessie.

Suddenly, a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me, did you say you were moving to Kanto?" asked the man.

"Yes." answered James.

"What of it?" asked Jessie.

"My cousin lives in Celadon where's the landlord of an apartment complex." answered the man.

"Do you think we could find a place there?" asked Meowth hopeful.

"A talking Meowth!" gasped the man.

"Yeah. Yeah. Get to the answers." demanded Meowth.

"Well, she has rooms for rent so I'm sure you can." answered the man.

"Thank you so much!" declared Jessie.

"And Celadon is the perfect spot to open the Kanto branch of Jessie and James Noodle Shop." added James.

"We're off to Celadon!" declared Meowth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. A bit shorter, but I didn't want to drag this out too long. So, our trio has work and a new home. Next time, they start up a new life in Celadon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our trio starts their new life in Celadon City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Thee three arrived at their new apartment building. The building itself was an old brownstone that looked like it had seen better days. Jessie, James and Meowth entered the first-floor lobby which was barren and lifeless. A desk sat nearby with a bell on it. Jessie rang the bell and a woman's voice responded.

"Just a second!" called the woman.

A young brunette woman in a business suit emerged from the office.

"You must be the people my brother told me about." said the woman.

"I thought he was your cousin." noted James.

"We're so close I see him as a brother." explained the woman.

The woman extended her hand.

"My name is Trisha and I'm the landlady here." said Trisha.

Jessie shook her hand.

"I'm Jessie and this is James." said Jessie.

"And I'm Meowth." added Meowth.

"A talking Meowth! How amazing!" cried Trisha.

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick." sighed Jessie.

"You look rather young." mused James.

"Truth be told; my uncle runs this place. But, he's on vacation right now so I'm filling in." revealed Trisha.

"Is that the father of your cousin?" asked Meowth.

"Yes. He and my father are brothers. We're really close and he's practically a second father to me." answered Trisha.

"Lucky you." muttered Jessie jealous.

"Right this way to your room." said Trisha.

Trisha led the three to an old elevator and hit the button.

"It's a bit slow." noted Trisha.

"No offense, but this place seems kinda..." began Jessie.

"Run down?" asked Trisha.

"Yeah." answered Jessie.

"There's a lot of things that can updated, but we don't have the money." sighed Trisha.

The elevator arrived and took them to the second floor. Trisha led them down a sad looking corridor until they arrived.

"Here it is, Room 237." said Trisha.

Trisha opened the brown door. Inside, the walls were a dull brown and the carpet (also brown) looked unkempt.

"I'm sorry for how it looks." sighed Trisha.

Trisha pointed to the left of the door.

"This is the kitchen." said Trisha.

The kitchen had a white and black checkerboard floor. The door and cupboard where painted blue. The fridge was right next to the door and the sink was in the middle of the counter.

"This is the kitchen. Pretty simple." began Trisha.

Trisha walked into the large, open space that comprised most of the room.

"This is the living room area. As you can see, there is plenty of space for furniture, a Tv and whatever else you need." noted Trisha.

"I like how roomy it is." said James.

Trisha led them to a room on the left side of the apartment.

"This is the master bedroom." said Trisha.

The master bedroom had a full-length closet running from the door to the wall and had windows facing the street.

"Not bad.' said James.

Jessie opened the closet and squealed with delight.

"Walk-in closets! I'll have space for my whole wardrobe!" declared Jessie.

"We'd need another apartment for that." groaned Meowth.

Jessie shot Meowth a dirty look. Trisha led them to the right side of the apartment and to a trio of doors.

"This is just a linen closet." said Trisha.

Trisha opened the door revealing a simple linen closet. She shut the door and turned to the door on the left.

"Here's the bathroom." said Trisha.

The bathroom had a white floor. The sink and a mirror where right across from the door. The toilet next to it. Finally, the tub and shower where and the other end of the room.

"Finally, the second bedroom." said Trisha.

The second bedroom was across the bathroom. It was smaller with no closet and a simple four walls. There was a window facing out to the street.

"This is perfect!" declared Jessie.

The group returned to the living room.

"What do you think?" asked Trisha.

"I think we have a winner." answered James.

"Great. Let's head downstairs and you can sign the paperwork." replied Trisha.

The group went back downstairs and into Trisha's office.

"Here we are." said Trisha.

Trisha put a piece of paper on the table.

"This is the lease agreement. Just read it over then sign and put the date at the bottom." said Trisha.

Jessie took a pen then signed and put the date.

"Are you sure you don't want to read it first?" asked Trisha surprised.

"I'm fine." answered Jessie.

James looked at the lease with more detail.

"I don't want to be here all day." groaned Jessie.

James skimmed over the rest of the lease then signed and put the date.

"That's great." said Trisha.

Trisha pulled out a pair of keys and gave them to Jessie.

"Here are your keys, I hope you enjoy it here." said Trisha.

"Thanks." replied James.

The trio left and headed to the Pokemon Center where they would spend the night.

"It ain't glamorous. But we've had worse." shrugged Meowth.

"I'm feeling good about this place." said James.

"I hope so." mused Jessie.

"Since they're having money problems. I was thinking maybe we could help, once the shop takes off." proposed James.

"No. We need that money for our baby." stated Jessie.

"I know your heart is in the right place Jimmy. But I have to agree with Jessie here." added Meowth.

"Okay." relented James.

The three didn't know they were being watched.

"Found them." said the man watching them.

The next day, our trio went to the future location of Jessie and James Noddle Shop. Christopher had managed to snag a nice location a few blocks from the Pokemon Center that was sure to nab good traffic. The three began to decorate and talked with hopeful employees. They had success grabbing a few including a head chef. They also had several candidates for the job of General Manager much to the confusion of James and Meowth.

"So far I'd say this is working out well." said James.

"Honestly, I feel good about the way things are going." noted Jessie.

"As am I." replied James.

Meowth nodded agreeing.

"Plus, since we're only a few blocks from the Celadon Gym which might get traffic from people coming to battle Erika." noted Meowth.

Jessie growled bitterly.

"Don't remind me of that place!" snapped Jessie.

"I see you haven't forgot last time we went there." mused James.

"They stamped a X on my beautiful face!" declared Jessie.

"And hung us from tree." added James.

"Yeah. Our plans to rob that place flopped hard." sighed Meowth.

Meowth snickered.

"Though, we did get the twerp to cross dress." said Meowth.

"That was good." agreed Jessie.

"I'm sure James can relate." continued Meowth.

"Been there, done that." said James.

James looked at the list of people coming to interview.

"Jessie, why do we need to hire a General Manager?" asked James.

"Because I'm President and you're Vice President." answered Jessie.

"What's the difference?" asked James.

"You don the stuff I don't want to." answered Jessie.

"Same as always." muttered James.

"What about me?" asked Meowth.

"Uh...you can be the mascot. Drum up support." answered Jessie.

"Can do." said Mewoth.

The doorbell jingled as a man in a business suit popped his head in.

"Excuse me, is the where I apply for the General Manager job?" asked the man.

"Yes. Come in." answered James.

The man entered and walked to the table our trio where sitting at.

"You look familiar." noted Jessie.

The man pulled out his resume.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." said the man.

"I was going to say the same to you." replied the man.

Jessie took the resume and read the name.

"Jubei Ishikawa." mused Jessie.

That's when it hit her.

"We were in Team Rocket boot camp together!" exclaimed Jessie.

For Jubei, it all flooded back.

"We were parents, but then we failed a mission and you dumped me." said Jubei.

"You and your Mankey dropped me on the floor!" exclaimed Jessie.

"We got injured too." noted Jubei.

"Well, I think it's best you be going." said Jessie.

"You're not going to give me a chance because of something that happened years ago?!" asked Jubei.

Jessie nodded her head affirming.

"Good day." said Jessie.

"Hold on. I think you're being rash." said James.

"Yeah. He might be the perfect person for the gig." added Meowth.

"He failed me years ago and I won't make that mistake again." said Jessie.

"If I recall, wasn't he the tenth partner you kicked to the curb?" asked James.

"Yes." answered Jessie.

James gulped.

"Maybe, there's another reason for that?" asked James.

"Are you implying it was my fault?!" asked Jessie.

"Let's just look over his resume and see if he's qualified." suggested James.

Jessie snarled bitterly, but sat down.

"Fine." huffed Jessie.

The three looked over the resume.

"A Bachelor's Degree from Celadon University. Impressive." cooed Meowth.

"I went after leaving Team Rocket." said Jubei.

"Why did you leave?" asked James curious.

"I passed boot camp, but decided Team Rocket wasn't my future." answered Jubei.

"And nobody came after you?" asked Jessie surprised.

"Not that I'm aware of." answered Jubei.

"I'd guess he didn't quit to the face of Giovanni." said Meowth.

"That'd be suicidal!" laughed Jubei.

Jessie frowned.

"Back on track...I see you have years of experience in the food industry." noted James.

"That was what I really want to do." shrugged Jubei.

"You last worked at a sushi bar as Assistant general Manager." said Jessie.

"It was great, but I wanted to move on to bigger and better things." explained Jubei.

"As much as I like fish, I wouldn't want to be around raw fish all the time either." replied Meowth.

"Actually, sushi is vinegared rice and may or may not have raw fish. Sashimi is raw fish." explained Jubei.

"You really know your stuff." said Meowth impressed.

"My family has a history of it." replied Jubei.

"You're easily the most qualified candidate." said James.

Jubei was hopeful.

"I say yes." said James.

"Same here." agreed Meowth.

All eyes fell on Jessie.

"I guess I'm outvoted." grumbled Jessie.

"Welcome aboard." said James.

An excited Jubei shook hands with James.

"Thank you so much!" declared Jubei.

Meanwhile, an annoyed Giovanni was seated at his desk. Butch and Cassidy had given him their explanation of why they failed in their mission. To make it short, they blamed "nosy people" for butting in. Butch and Cassidy begged Giovanni for mercy which he agreed to. He gave them another crack at the renegade trio of Jessie, James and Meowth. Butch and Cassidy quickly departed to carry out their mission while Matori entered the boss's office.

"I am surprised you were so forgiving." admitted Matori.

"I am simple buying time until those three traitors are lured into a false sense of security." noted Giovanni.

"Sir...do you believe their story of interlopers foiling their plan?" asked Matori curious.

Giovanni chuckled.

"I had them being watched the entire ordeal. Butch and Cassidy fucked up the mission on their own." answered Giovanni.

"So not you're using them." mused Matori grinning.

"It's all they're good for." shrugged Giovanni.

"And once they fail again, you'll have them killed." said Matori.

"Exactly." confirmed Giovanni.

"Brilliant as always." said Matori.

Matori had an idea.

"What if they succeed?" asked Matori.

"Then they'll live and those traitors will be gone." answered Giovanni.

Giovanni took a sip of his wine.

"However, I doubt that will happen." noted Giovanni.

"You have everything planned as always." said Matori.

"The pieces are set...now we have to buy our time." said Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, our trio has a new home and a new career. Jubei is another actual character from the Training Daze episode of Pokemon Chronicles. Also, someone is watching. Next time, the grand opening, but not without a hitch. please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the ramen shop opens. But, not without a big hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was the day of the big opening. Jessie, James and Meowth were at their new apartment preparing. The furniture they bought online was in and the apartment its self was starting to come together nicely. At this moment, they were busy making sure everything was set for the grand opening of first Kanto branch Jessie and James Noodle Shop.

"Do we have everything?" asked Meowth.

"Have either of you seen the grand opening banner?" asked James sheepishly.

"You've got to be kidding." groaned Jessie.

"I know it's around here somewhere." said James.

James looked at several unopened boxes.

"Jessie, I think these are yours." noted James.

"I need my beauty supplies." huffed Jessie indignant.

Jessie felt her stomach grumble uneasy.

"Oh man." said Jessie.

Jessie held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked James worried.

"Just a bit queasy is all." answered Jessie.

Jessie suddenly rushed the bathroom and puked.

"And that, my dear Jimmy, is what we call morning sickness." noted Meowth.

James ran to Jessie's side.

"Is there anything I can get you?" asked James.

"I'm fine." answered Jessie.

Meowth came over and look at Jessie's stomach.

"Your baby bump is starting to come in." mused Meowth.

Jessie looked down and saw her stomach was starting to get bigger.

Jessie looked down realized it was true.

"Oh great! Everyone is going to think I'm a fat ass!" moaned Jessie.

"Nobody will think that." said James.

"And if they do, just tell them you're pregnant." added Meowth.

"Then I'll be the whore who got knocked up out of wedlock." said Jessie.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." thought James.

Once Jessie finished vomiting, the trio left. Time was running out so they had to forget about the banner. However, the did remember to bring their Pokemon with them. A small crowd arrived and local media where covering the event as a filler story for the evening news. Jessie, James and Meowth knew this could increase their chances of being found, but there was nothing they could do. Especially, since that train had already left the station. Jessie walked up to podium set up outside the door.

"I am so glad to see everyone who showed up for this monumental event." began Jessie.

Jessie took a moment to bask in the media spotlight.

"As Jessie of Jessie and James Noodle Shop it is an honor to be opening the first location in Kanto!" declared Jessie.

A reporter raised his hand.

"Yes daer, you have a question for moi?" asked Jessie.

"Is James here?" asked the reporter.

James raised his hand.

"Right here." said James.

"Yes, but right now we're focusing on our fantastic noodle shop." said Jessie.

James sighed as Jessie took in all the attention.

"Some things never change." whispered Meowth.

"Jessie loves the spotlight. Let her have this." whispered James.

"As long as her ego doesn't get too big." replied Meowth.

"If it does, I'll reel her in." promised James.

James spotted two shady looking figures in the back of the crowd.

"You see those two?" asked James suspicious.

"The duo in trench coats with wigs and sunglasses. It'd be impossible to miss them." answered Meowth.

James motioned for Jubei to come over.

"Go see what those two suspicious people are up to." ordered James.

Jubei saw the two.

"No problem." said Jubei.

Jubei started heading over to the two.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Meowth.

"Yeah." answered James worried.

Jubei started walking over to the suspicious duo who spotted him. They pulled out tear gas canisters from the trench coats and pulled the pin. The two then tossed the canisters.

"Run!" cried a panicked reporter.

The crowd quickly broke down into a wild panic.

"Jubei! Help control the crowd!" called James.

"Understood!" declared Jubei.

As Jubei did this, the two people approached our trio.

"I knew we hadn't seen the last of you...Biff and Cassidy." said Jessie.

Butch and Cassidy discarded their disguises.

"My how perceptive." mused Cassidy.

"The name is Butch!" snapped Butch.

"Shut up." ordered Cassidy.

An annoyed Butch muttered to himself.

"Good to see you for the last time." said Cassidy.

"He sent you here, right." guessed Jessie.

"That's what happens to rats." spat Cassidy.

"Cassidy, honestly, do you really think Giovanni cares about you?" asked Jessie.

"Of course." answered Cassidy offended.

"You are, and we were, nothing but pawns. Disposable foot soldiers. If Giovanni is willing to have us killed, why do you think he'd give a damn about you?" asked Jessie.

Cassidy was floored by this.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, he's using you.

"You're messing with me." said Cassidy unnerved.

"Once you have no more use to him, you'll be killed." said Jessie.

"Shut up!" demanded Cassidy.

Cassidy grabbed a Poke Ball causing Butch to follow suit.

"Go Houndour!" cried Cassidy, sending out her Pokemon.

"Go Primeape!" cried Butch, sending out his Pokemon.

"That's how you want to play?!" asked Jessie.

Jessie and James grabbed their Poke Balls.

"Go Yanmega!" cried Jessie, sending out her Pokemon.

"Go Cacturne!" cried James, sending out his Pokemon.

"Flying is good against Fighting so I'll focus on Primeape." whispered Jessie.

"But, neither of us is good against Fire." noted James concerned.

"It's part Dark and you have a Fighting type move." replied Jessie.

Cassidy got sick of waiting.

"Use Ember!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Butch.

"Use Silver Wind on Primeape!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Sandstorm on Houndour!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Primeape charged up for Dynamic Punch, but the Silver Wind stopped it dead in its tracks. Houndour went for Ember, but was hit right in the eyes by Sandstorm.

"My eyes!" cried Houndour

"Use Smog!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Butch.

"Use Ancient Power on Primeape!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Pin Missile on Houndour!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Yanmega hit with Ancient Power thanks to its Speed Boost Ability. Houndour used Smog cloaking Primeape and its self in black cloud.

"Stay focused!" ordered Jessie.

Suddenly, Primeape jumped out and hit Cacturne with Thrash. Cacturne hit Pin Missile hitting three times.

"Use Bite on Cacturne!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Thrash on Yanmega!" ordered Butch.

"Use Wing Attack on Primeape!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Drain Punch on Houndour!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Yanmega hit with a super effective Wing Attack. Primeape hit with Thrash and Houdnour hit with Bite. Luckily, Cacturne didn't flinch and hit the super effective Drain Punch.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Butch.

"Use Wing Attack on Primeape!" ordered Jessie.

"Drain Punch on Houndour!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Yanmega hit with Wing Attack, but Primeape survived and Thrash which had Yanmega on the ropes. Houndour hit with a super effective Flamethrower, but Cacturne hit with a super effective Drain Punch.

"Use Flamethrower again!" ordered Cassidy.

"Use Dynamic Punch now!" ordered Butch.

"Use Wing Attack on Primeape!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Drain Punch on Houndour!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Yanmega hit with the super effective Wing Attack, but Primeape survived. However, Primeape was fatigued by Thrash and hurt its self in confusion fainting. houndour hit with Flamethrower and Cacturne hit Drain Punch.

"Primeape!" cried out Butch.

"Now I'll have to do everything myself...as usual." grumbled Cassidy.

Butch muttered his disagreement under his breath.

"Use Flamethrower!"ordered Cassidy.

"Use Ancient Power!" ordered Jessie.

"Use Drain Punch!" ordered James.

The Pokemon obeyed. Yanmega hit with the super effective Ancient Power, but Houndour survived and finished Yanmega off with Flamethrower. However, Cacturne then finished off Houndour with Drain Punch.

"We did it!" cried James in amazement.

"That'll teach you to fuck with us." spat Jessie.

"Butch..." began Cassidy furiouis.

Butch pulled out the gun.

"Now, time to end this..." began Butch.

Before he could finish, Jubei tackled Butch to the ground.

"You were in bootcamp with us!" exclaimed Butch.

"Glad you remember me." replied Jubei.

The sound of police sirens could be heard.

"About time." sighed Jessie.

"I'll get you out Butch!" declared Cassidy.

Cassidy began running away, but Meowth intercepted her.

"Fury Swipes!" cried Meowth.

Meowth used Fury Swipes on Cassidy causing her to fall to the ground covering her face as the cops arrived.

"Took them long enough." huffed Jessie.

Officer Jenny hopped off her motorcycle and cuffed Cassidy while her fellow officers arrested Butch.

"You okay?" asked James.

Both Jessie and James recalled their Pokemon.

"I'm fine." answered Jessie.

"Glad to hear it." replied Jubei, standing nearby.

"Thank you. You might have saved our lives." said Jessie.

"It was nothing." said Jubei.

Officer Jenny walked over.

"Those two aren't talking so I need your side of the story." noted Jenny.

"You see..." began James.

"They were trying to extort us!" declared Jessie.

James, Meowth and Jubei gave Jessie a confused look.

"Um..." began James.

Jessie shot him a fierce glare.

"Yeah. They came in demanding money for "protection" and we refused to pay." said James.

"They're known Team Rocket members so that's no surprise." mused Jenny.

Jenny finished and went back to the other officers.

"I don't want them knowing we were with Team Rocket." answered Jessie.

I get ya." replied Meowth.

The police car with Cassidy and Butch began leaving. As it did, Cassidy leaned over to the window.

"This isn't over! You'll end up like that little bitch Mondo!" declared Cassidy.

"Mondo...what happened to you?" asked Jessie worried.

Things settled and the store opened as normal. Despite the shaky start, things managed to pick up and there was a successful first day. That night, our trio returned home to their apartment happy overall. What they didn't know is that they were being watched. After following them to their apartment, the man following them retreated to his own hotel room nearby. Once inside, he picked up the phone and called his employer.

("Hello Hopkins. I trust you have found them.") said James's father.

James's parents where in the common room.

"Indeed, I have sir." confirmed Hopkins.

James's mother took the phone.

("Is he still with that hussy?") asked James's mother.

"Those two and their Meowth have opened a ramen shop in Celadon City." answered Hopkins

("Where are they staying?") asked James's father.

"An apartment in the city." answered Hopkins.

("Breeding with common trash, being rude to us, working and living like a peasant. How vulgar!") declared James's mother.

James's mother made a disgusted sound.

("She clearly is a bad influence.") huffed James's mother.

"It has nothing to do with your actions at all." muttered Hopkins sarcastic.

("What was that?") asked James's father.

"I asked what the next course of action should be." answered Hopkins.

("We'll take it from here.") said James's mother.

The phone call ended.

"Forgive me, Master James." sighed Hopkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Butch and Cassidy failed again and are now in jail. Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of them. Also, the man shadowing our trio as Hopkins the butler. James's parents want their son home and are willing to take drastic measures. Next time, James's parents put their plan into action. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, James's parents put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Butch and Cassidy where not in a good mood. After being arrested, they were brought the jail and booked. They were then put in two cells which where overcrowded due a prostitution ring bust. Another blow to Team Rocket. Because of this, they were thrown in the same cell.

"Get me out of here!" cried Butch.

Butch slammed his fist on the door.

"I'll get my lawyer and sue everyone here!" exclaimed Butch.

"What lawyer?" muttered Cassidy.

A guard came over.

"Knock it off or you're going in the restraint chair!" snapped the guard.

Butch crossed his arms and sat down huffing.

"Can you believe this?!" asked Butch outraged.

"How much of a bitch you're being?" asked Cassidy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Butch offended.

"We've been through this before so shut up." said Cassidy.

"But..." began Butch.

"Shut up!" screamed Cassidy.

Butch quickly backed down in fear.

"I'm not in the mood." muttered Cassidy.

Butch walked over and sat down next to Cassidy.

"What's wrong?" asked Butch concerned.

Cassidy let out a mournful sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about what Jessie said." admitted Cassidy.

"About how she called you those awful names?" asked Butch.

"No, you idiot!" snapped Cassidy.

Butch recoiled at the force.

"About the Boss using us." said Cassidy.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." scoffed Butch.

"We used to be damn good agents with the chance to rise in rank." said Cassidy.

"We still can!" declared Butch.

"So, we failed to capture a Hippowdown. We're not perfect." replied Butch.

"There was the beauty center, our failed mission on Mandarin Island North, the fake fortune teller scheme..." began Cassidy.

"That idiot James as "the flaming Moltres" screwing us up." chuckled Butch.

"There was also the failed attempt to catch a baby Lugia and our fake tournament in Sable City." added Cassidy.

"Not to mention our failed attempts to rob the Cerulean Gym and capture Professor Oak to learn about Pokerus." mused Butch.

"After the Hippowdown failure we got demoted to collecting money from the heroin dealers and hookers under our control." groaned Cassidy.

"I didn't mind that." shrugged Butch.

"That would be the only way you could get laid." replied Cassidy.

"Hey!" cried Butch offended.

"The boss bailed us out after the failed breeding center, but as we failed and failed, he distanced himself." mused Cassidy.

"Yeah...I noticed that as well." confessed Butch.

"If he doesn't think we're valuable members of Team Rocket, what's stopping him from having us killed?" asked Cassidy.

"He kept those three rejects around and they screwed up way more than we did." answered Butch.

"That is true." replied Cassidy.

Cassidy took a moment.

"Butch, when was the last time you heard from Dr. Namba?" asked Cassidy.

Butch raked his brain.

"I can't remember." answered Butch surprised.

"He's probably dead." stated Cassidy.

"We don't know that." protested Butch.

Cassidy sadly shook her head.

"I hope you're right." sighed Cassidy mournfully.

Days passed and success followed. Jessie and James Noodle Shop quickly got notoriety. Today was a big day as there was a special guest. It was Erika the Celadon Gym Leader. A positive review from her could make their shop. However, a bad review could destroy them. Jessie, James and Meowth where inside the shop awaiting her impending arrival. Jessie was growing more impatient by the moment.

"Where is she?" asked Jessie annoyed.

"Just stay calm." answered James.

"Yeah. She'll get here when she gets here." added Meowth.

"If I see any of those bitches who stamped an x on my face..." growled Jessie.

"You'll do nothing as not to blow this." replied James.

"Yeah. This is important for our reputation." muttered Jessie.

"Exactly." said James.

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation." spat Jessie.

"Then think about all the cash we'll be raking in." proposed Meowth.

A gleam came to the eyes of Jessie. Meowth knew that would get through.

"That reminds me..." began Jessie.

Jessie pulled James and Meowth in close.

"According to Jubei, money has been coming up short." revealed Jessie.

James gulped nervously.

"You mean there's a thief?" asked Meowth shocked.

"And it's not us for once." said Jessie.

"Well...I certainly don't know anything." said James nervous.

Meowth gave James a suspicious glance.

"You can be a real weirdo at time." said Jessie.

"Guess so." replied James.

The door opened and Erika entered. However, she wasn't alone as her girlfriend Sabrina was with her.

"Welcome to Jessie and James Noodle Shop!" declared Jessie.

Erika sniffed the air.

"Your food smells wonderful." said Erika.

"That hasn't to be a Grass trainer thing." mused Sabrina.

"That or the perfume." shrugged Erika.

"Let me lead to a table." said Jessie.

Jessie led the two to a table with a nice view of the bustling city.

"Here are your menus. Let me know when you're ready." said Jessie.

The two Gym Leaders took the menus and began to look over them while Jessie returned to the others.

"I heard rumors they were together." said James.

"I say good for them." added Meowth.

Erika ordered the Tsukemen and so did Sabrina going with whatever Erika got. The dishes where made.

"Here I go." said Jessie worried.

"You'll do fine." whispered James.

"Break a leg." added Meowth.

Jessie walked over to them.

"Here you are." said Jessie.

Jessie put the ramen down then returned to James and Meowth.

"They're digging in." said Meowth.

The two began eating.

"Moment of truth." gulped James.

The two smiled continued eating.

"They like it." sighed Meowth relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness." said James.

The two gym leaders ate and talked until they finished.

"Are we all done?" asked Jessie happily.

"Yes." answered Erika please.

"It was delicious." added Sabrina.

The two paid and left.

"Look at this tip." cooed Jessie.

Jessie flashed a nice wad of money.

"What a haul!" declared Meowth.

James' eyes were glued to the money.

"Yeah." agreed James distracted.

Hours passed and it was closing time.

"Hey, where's Jubei?" asked Jessie.

"He worked so hard, I let him go home." answered James.

"That's awful nice of you." said Meowth, secretly suspicious.

"Whatever. The positive outcome we're going to get from Erika's trip had me too hapy to care." shrugged Jessie.

Jessie started with leave.

"I'll be a second. I need to use the bathroom." said James.

James turned and quickly left.

"You know...I gotta check on something." said Meowth suspicious.

James slipped into the back, but went to the office instead of the bathroom.

"I hate doing this." thought James.

James knelt down in front of the safe and entered the code as Meowth watched.

"That son of a bitch." whispered Meowth angrily.

James opened the safe and began taking out money.

"I didn't want to believe it." said Meowth.

A horrified James spun around to find Meowth.

"You're stealing from us!" declared Meowth angrily.

A look of shame came to James' face.

"You where the last one I thought would do this." said Meowth.

James hung his head.

"I would have thought Jessie or even myself first." continued Meowth.

"Meowth..." began James.

"Shut it!" snapped Meowth.

James was taken aback by how forceful Meowth was.

"You where the one who first wanted out of Team Rocket." noted Meowth.

"I have a reason." revealed James.

Meowth crossed his arms.

"Let's hear it." demanded Meowth.

James sighed.

"I was doing it for Jessie." revealed James.

"She's in on this!" gasped Meowth.

"No! No! No!" declared James frantically.

"No need to have a fit." muttered Meowth.

"I'm going to buy an engagement ring." said James.

"You are Jessie are going to get hitched?" asked Meowth skeptical.

"That'd the idea." answered James.

"If that were true, you could save up money." stated Meowth.

"I'm too impatient. I wanted to do it sooner rather than later." shrugged James.

"You can understand if I'm skeptical." replied Meowth.

"Indeed, I do." said James.

Meowth looked James over for signs of deception.

"Why do you want to marry her?" asked Meowth.

"She's carrying my child." answered James, with an obvious tone.

"So, you want the whole nuclear family with two married parents raising their child." continued Meowth.

"And you of course." added James.

"To do this, you'll risk stealing money." said Meowth.

"It's a risk." replied James.

"A big risk." noted Meowth.

"Like learning to speak human for the girl you love?" asked James.

Meowth winced then laughed.

"Dammit James, I don't know how you turned out like you did with such crap parents." said Meowth.

"Honestly, I've asked myself the same thing." admitted James.

"I believe you. I won't tell Jessie." said Meowth.

'Thank you so much." sighed James in relief.

"Now come on." replied Meowth.

"Actually, I do need to use the bathroom.

James went to the bathroom then began leaving alone.

"Things are going so well." said James happily.

James suddenly heard a noise.

'What was that?" asked James worried.

James looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Must have heard things." shrugged James.

James began leaving when he heard another noise.

"I definitely heard that." said James.

James began looking around.

"Is someone here?" asked James.

James began to slowly look for signs of an intruder.

"I'm warning you, if someone is here then you better come out." said James.

James spotted a closet door ajar.

"Must be in there." thought James.

James flung the door open, but nobody was inside.

"Maybe I was imagining things." mused James.

A lead pipe cracked James across the head knocking him out.

"Normally, I only poach Pokemon. But, after you helped get me jailed, I couldn't resist." said Rico.

Rico carried James out and left on his Fearow.

"Those rich shits are going to pay well for this." said Rico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: that's where we'll end it. It seems Jessie's words have struck a chord with Cassidy. Now, what will she do. Also, James has been abducted on the order of his parents. Rico is from the episode A Poached Ego! which is the sixth episode of the Hoenn anime. It's the one where they stop Rico while releasing Arbok and Weezing. Don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance. Next time, James is brought home. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, James is brought home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

James slowly stirred awake. James awoke expecting to find himself in his apartment in Celadon City. However, to his shock and horror, he was in his childhood bedroom.

"What am I doing here?!" asked James horrified.

James' previous feeling melted together into one: anger.

"Now what are those planning?" asked James.

A knock came on the door.

"Go away!' snapped James.

"Terribly sorry Master James. I will return when you are ready." replied Hopkins.

"Wait!" cried James.

James jumped out of bed and raced to the door. He threw it open to find Hopkins still there.

"Come in." said James.

James hurried Hopkins into the room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked James firmly.

"I wished to let you know breakfast will be ready momentarily." answered James.

"I meant; how did I get here?" asked James frustrated.

"You returned last night." answered Hopkins.

"There's no way I'd come back here." huffed James.

James thought.

"I was at the restaurant talking with Meowth. Then I used the bathroom and...noise. There was a noise." said James.

James balled his fists.

"My own parents hired someone to kidnap me. I shouldn't be surprised." said James bitterly.

James didn't notice the shame Hopkins had in his eyes.

"My parents will be breakfast." assumed James.

"Indeed." confirmed Hopkins.

James began marching off to confront them, but his head still ached.

"Can I get some aspirin." requested James.

"Of course." replied Hopkins.

James changed while Hopkins got the aspirin. Hopkins returned, James took the aspirin and then marched to the dining room where his parents where eating.

"Ah, good morning so." said James's father.

"Don't give me that crap!" snapped James.

"Watch what you say to your father." replied James' mother sternly.

"What the hell am I doing here?" asked James angrily.

"He doesn't remember coming home." cooed James's mother.

"He was exhausted." added James's father.

"You had someone kidnap me!" declared James.

"We would never do that! cried James's mother.

"You would and you did!" exclaimed James.

"We're just glad to have you home." said James's father.

"I'm leaving." huffed James.

"I don't think you are." said James's mother.

"And why not?" asked James.

"Everyone on staff has been ordered to make certain you do not leave the premises." answered James's father.

"My own parents are holding me captive." groaned James.

James took a moment.

"So...why am I here?" asked James.

"Is it so odd you would want to visit your own parents?" asked James's mother.

"Yes." answered James coldly.

"Since you are here..." began James's father.

"Here we go." groaned James.

"We were hoping to talk." concluded James's father.

"But please sit and eat with us." requested James's mother.

"Pass." said James.

James's parents shared annoyed looks.

"It seems our worried were justified." mused James's mother.

"And what does that mean?" asked James weary.

"We worried about the company you keep." answered James's father.

James slammed his fist onto the table.

"I knew it!" cried James angrily.

"Please calm down!" begged James's mother.

James's mother pulled out a handkerchief and began rubbing her eyes.

"See how you've upset your mother." said James's father.

"I know she's not really crying. She tried the same thing to get half off a coat." replied James stone faced.

James's mother threw the handkerchief onto the table.

"You're breaking my heart!" wailed James's mother.

James noted, to his lack of surprise, no signs of crying.

"That girl and they Meowth you hung around with are bad influences." said James's father.

James rolled his eyes.

"They dragged you away from us and caused you to hate us." said James's mother.

"Or, I left and cannot stand you because you try to control every aspect of my life." countered James.

"We only want what's best." replied James's father.

"Best for you! That's why I rebelled, because I was suffocating here!" exclaimed James.

"We had to remove you from etiquette class." noted James's mother.

"Because I didn't want to be there." said James.

"You were expelled from boarding school we sent you to." said James's father.

"Because I hated it and wanted to leave." said James.

"You really should be with a good influence like Jessebelle." said James's mother.

"So that's your master plan!" cried James.

James began storming off.

"I'll be in my room! Don't bother me!" declared James.

James's parents watched him leave.

"It appears we'll have to take matters into our own hands." groaned James's father.

"Like always." sighed James's mother.

James stormed off to his room and threw himself onto his bed. James stayed there for a few hours thinking of how he could contact Jessie and let her know where he was. Finally, James felt his stomach rumble and slipped out for food. He grabbed a lunch and recalled something he had to do. James went to the smaller doghouse and stood outside. After a brief moment, James threw open the doors.

"Growl..." began James.

Before he could finish, an orange blur knocked James onto his back.

"Master!" barked Growlie happily.

"Looks like you missed me." said James happily.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" declared Growlie.

Growlie began licking James's face.

"Stop! That tickles!" cried James.

After a few second, Growlie stopped allowing James to sit up.

"I missed you." said James happily.

"I missed you so much!" declared Growlie.

"Glad someone here cares about me." muttered James.

"What was that?" asked Growlie concerned.

"Nothing. Forget it." answered James.

James got up.

"How about we play fetch?" asked James.

"You mean it?" asked Growlie hopeful.

"Of course." answered James.

"I'll get my ball!" declared Growlie.

Growlie ran back into the doghouse.

"At least there's one good thing about coming back here." mused James.

"Found it!" barked Growlie.

Growlie ran back outside with a beaten up, old tennis ball.

"The old tennis ball we played with." cooed James nostalgic.

Growlie gave James the ball.

"You ready?" asked James.

"Yeah!" answered Growlie excited.

James tossed the ball and Growlie eagerly raced after it.

"This brings me back." thought James.

Growlie returned and put the ball down.

"Again! Again!" demanded Growlie.

"You want it again?" asked James.

James picked the ball up.

"Yes!" answered Growlie excitedly.

James threw the ball.

"Then get it!" ordered James.

Growlie raced off and returned with the ball.

"Again!" requested Growlie.

"No problem." replied James.

The two spent fifteen minutes playing fetch until James was tired.

"Sorry Growlie, I'm pooped." said James.

"That's okay. I like being near you." replied Growlie.

James began petting the Pokemon.

"Growlie, I'm going to be a daddy." revealed James.

"That's great!" exclaimed Growlie.

"Now I have to figure how to escape." mused James.

"Oh. you're leaving again." said Growlie sadly.

"This time, you coming with me." said James.

Growlie instant perked up.

"Really?" asked Growlie excited.

"Of course. I was always planning on coming to get you. I just didn't want to face my parents." explained James.

"We'll be together! Great!" cried Growlie.

Hopkins slowly approached.

"I am terribly sorry Master James. But your parents have requested your presence." said Hopkins.

"Great. Now what?" asked James angrily.

James went back inside and found his parents in the common room.

"What do you want?" asked James angrily.

"Is that anyway to speak to your parents?" asked James's father.

"Tell me or I'm leaving." demanded James.

"So far, reuniting with Growlie has been the sole highlight." answered James.

James rubbed the back of his neck.

"I do have thank you for thanking care of him." added James.

"That was Hopkins." said James's father.

Hopkins was nearby and averted his eyes.

"Honestly, he convinced us not to give up Growlithe." revealed James's mother.

James balled his fists.

"You were going to give up Growlie?" asked James angrily.

"You left and we didn't want it." shrugged James's father.

"Thank goodness for Hopkins! I swear, he's been more a father figure to me than you have!" declared James.

Hopkins winced as shame consumed him.

"Now listen..." began James.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Right on time. Answer the door." ordered James's mother.

Hopkins bowed.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Hopkins.

Hopkins left to answer the door.

"Who's that?" asked James worried.

"A familiar face." answered James's father.

"We invited her over." added James's mother.

James felt his heart stop.

"Oh no." gasped James horrified.

Indeed, James's worst fear was confirmed.

"It's so grand to see my fiancée again." cooed Jessebelle.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth where getting worried. James seemingly fled the restaurant and vanished into thin air. This was not like him. However, they couldn't exactly go to the police with their criminal background. At the restaurant, the two tried running things as best they could. As dinner rush ended, they were exhausted. Jubei answered the phone and moments later popped his head out.

"Jessie, it's for you." said Jubei.

"Not interested." replied Jessie.

Jubei relayed this to the caller.

"He said it's about James." noted Jubei.

Jessie jumped up, raced over and grabbed the phone.

"Dammit James, where are you?" asked Jessie angrily.

("I'm not James, but I know what happened to him.") said a disguised voice.

"Who is this?" asked Jessie.

("Somebody who wants to right a wrong.") answered the caller.

"Okay, tell me where Jams is then." demanded Jessie.

("His parents had him abducted by a goon. He is at his childhood mansion.") revealed the called.

"His parents are worse than I thought!" gasped Jessie.

("You must hurry before he marries Jessebelle!") exclaimed the caller.

Jessie hung up and ran out grabbing Meowth.

"What's going on?" asked Meowth.

"James's shitty parents abducted him." answered Jessie.

On the other line, Hopkins hung up.

"I pray they arrive in time." sighed Hopkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, James's parents still suck and of course they want him to marry Jessebelle. At least he's reunited with Growlie. Also, I gave Hopkins a minor redemption arc of sorts. I also slipped in a reference to the Ranma 1/2 Trouble in Nekonron, China ads that where on some Pokemon VHS tapes back in the day. Anyway, next time the wedding...unless Jessie and Meowth can stop it. Also, Rico gets his promised comeuppance. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, James marries Jessebelle unless Jessie and Meowth can stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The next day, James found himself in his room. He was currently getting his tuxedo on then he'd have his wedding to Jessebelle. A knock came on the door and Hopkins popped his head in.

"Sorry to intrude Master James, but I requested to check up on your progress." said Hopkins.

"I'll never be ready." said James.

Hopkins entered the room.

"I know this must be difficult." said Hopkins.

"My no-good parents told me they'd get rid of Growlie. That's the only reason I'm doing this." stated James.

Hopkins felt more guilt at his role.

"I don't get it." said James flatly.

James sat on the bed.

"Why are my parents like this?" asked James.

"They have been consumed by their wealth and status." sighed Hopkins.

"Where they always like this?" asked James curious.

"As far as I can remember. They were raised with a silver spoon in their mouths." answered Hopkins.

"I promised myself I'd never end up like that." stated James.

"And now you are a soon to be father and run a ramen shop." replied Hopkins.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Jessie." groaned James.

"I don't think that will be an issue." said Hopkins.

"What do you mean?" asked James confused.

"Just a guess." answered Hopkins.

James stood up.

"I guess it's time to face the music." said James.

"Master James, I just want you to know I am sorry for tricking you into returning." said Hopkins.

"That's fine. Besides, that was ages ago. The twerp still had his two original friends with him." replied James.

"That isn't the only time." thought Hopkins.

Hopkins shook his head.

"I am also proud of the man you've become." added Hopkins.

"Would he say that if he knew about Team Rocket?" asked James to himself.

James shook his head.

"I sincerely appreciate that." said James.

Hopkins lead James to the ballroom where the wedding would be held.

"There you are, my boy." said James's father.

Both of James's parents came over.

"How do you feel?" asked James's mother.

"I'd rather stick my dick in a Muk." answered James.

"Such vulgarity!" gasped James's mother.

"Once you are married to Jessebelle, she will fix that." said James's father.

"After this, I am never speaking to you again." stated James.

"Just cold feet!" laughed James's father.

"After marrying Jessebelle, you'll never want to go back to your old life." said James's mother.

"I'm only doing this for Growlie." stated James.

James looked around.

"Where is Growlie?" asked James worried.

James got worried.

"Have you done something too him?!" asked James worried.

"We're not that heartless son." replied James's father.

"Yes, you are." muttered James.

"He's in the doghouse." revealed James's father.

"Of course, we did muzzle him so he couldn't speak." added James's mother.

Suddenly, they noticed the caterers.

"You're late." huffed James's mother annoyed.

"Sorry, we had a little trouble." answered the caterer.

Hopkins quickly suppressed a smirk.

"It seems the guests I invited have arrived." thought Hopkins.

Ten minutes later, it was time. James stood at the later with the priest while everyone sat down. Jessebelle came down with her father.

"Your wife looks beautiful." whispered James's father aka his best man.

James stayed silent as Jessebelle approached.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of these two." began the priest, with a notable accent.

"Why does his voice sound familiar?" asked James to himself.

"James, our marriage has been planned since we were little children. This is a day I've looked forward to my entire life and the fact it is happening is a dream come true." began Jessebelle.

"More like a nightmare." thought James.

"I promise to be by your side always for the rest of your life." said Jessebelle.

"That's what scares me." muttered James.

"That was beautiful." said the priest.

The priest rubbed his eyes.

"Groom...you may begin." said the priest.

James pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jessebelle, I hate you almost as much as I hate my parents." began James.

This led to confused murmurs from the crowd.

"You are a deranged, psychotic person." continued James.

"That little brat." muttered James's mother angrily.

"And even though I have to marry you I love, and will always love, Jessie. The mother of my future child." continued James.

The crow began to murmur much to the displeasure of James's parents.

"I am only doing this to because my horrid parents had me abducted and threatened Growlie, my Growlite, and only friend here." concluded James.

Nobody seemed sure how to continue.

"Isn't young love so odd today?" asked James's father.

James's mother scowled bitterly.

"That boy is getting an earful later." whispered James's mother.

"Well then..." began the priest.

The priest tugged at his clerical collar.

"If anybody knows why these two should not be wed...speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest.

Suddenly, a tune began to play which James knew all too well.

Prepare for trouble!

James smiled widely and joined in.

And make it double!

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked the priest confused.

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

The carter ditched their disguise revealing it was Jessie.

Jessie!

James!

Our family, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth popped out from under a serving platter.

Meowth! That's right!

Jessie had a Poke Ball suddenly open freeing Wobbuffet.

Wobuffet!

"Jessie! You came!" cried James jubilant.

"Of course! You're mine!" declared Jessie.

The two ran two each other and embraced in the isle.

"They really love each other." whispered Jessebelle.

"Now see here! This is a holy occasion and you cannot defile it!" declared the priest.

"I know that accent." said Jessie.

Jessie sent her Yanmega out.

"Sonic Boom!" ordered Jessie.

Yanmega used Sonic Boom knocking over the priest and removing his disguise. The priest was none other than Fiorella Cappuccino.

"I was wondering what he was doing since his career went belly up." mused Meowth.

"It's not my fault!" cried Cappuccino.

Cappuccino pointed to James's parents.

"They offered me a thousand dollars! I needed the money!" declared Cappuccino frantically.

James's mother saw attendees whispering to each other.

"Guards! Get rid of them!" demanded James's mother.

The guards charged at the duo.

"Use Counter!" ordered Jessie.

Wobbuffet used Counter and took care of the guards.

"You can be useful." mused Jessie surprised.

"Oh Jessie, I'm so sorry for this!" cried James.

"I heard your reason and I, as much as I hate to admit, I can't stay mad at your forever." groaned Jessie.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed James.

"I am carrying your child after all." replied Jessie.

The two shared a kiss.

"I'm leaving with Jessie! I love her and she's carrying my child!" declared James.

"James! Don't!" exclaimed his mother.

"If you leave, you'll lose everything! You'll no longer be our son!" declared James's father.

"You're both dead to me anyway." replied James coldly.

James began to leave with the others.

"Fine! Leave with that common gutter skank!" cried James's father.

James froze in place.

"Wait a moment." said James.

James turned and marched back to his father.

"Reconsidered have you." said James's father.

James punched his father out cold.

"I've wanted to do that for years." said James.

Jessie sent Seviper out.

"Use Haze!" ordered Jessie.

Seviper used Haze and the attendees, who had been confused up to this point, became panicked and a frenzy broke out.

"Let's get out of her!" declared Jessie.

Seviper used Poison Tail to smash a window which the group escaped through.

"A door would have been easier." noted Meowth.

"They're rich enough to pay." replied Jessie.

The group ran not for the exit, but to the doghouse. Alas, it was locked.

"Drats!" cried James.

Suddenly, Hopkins ran over the group. However, he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Here, Master James.

Hopkins handed James the key which James used to open the door. Growlie rushed over and James ripped the muzzle off.

"Oh Growlie! You're coming with me and you'll never been mistreated again!" declared James.

"Now let's get out of here before..." began Jessie.

Jessie froze as Jessebelle arrived with a box in her hand.

"Jessebelle. I don't love and I never will. Jessie is my love." stated James.

"I know. Maybe it was denial, but seeing you interact finally got through to me." said Jessebelle.

Jessebelle presented the box.

"This is a gift for you." said Jessebelle.

James cautiously took the box and opened it revealing a Fire Stone.

"In case you wanted to evolve Growlithe." explained Jessebelle.

"Thank you." replied James surprised.

"You need to go." noted Hopkins.

"Thank you for everything." replied James.

Jessie, her Pokemon, James and Meowth ran off.

"I hope the guy my parents hired gets what he deserves." thought James.

The group arrived back in Celadon City. Later that night, a good time was being planned in nearby Saffron City. Rico was ready for a bender with the money he got from James's parents. he was in a motel room with an eight ball of cocaine and smorgasbord of alcohol. Finally, a knock on the door came. Rico answered to find an attractive blonde in a pink tube top, white shorts and white thigh high boots. She had a black baguette bag over her shoulder.

"Damn, I didn't the hooker would be this fine." mused Rico.

"Stop. That's embarrassing." giggled the prostitute.

The two entered the room.

"I'm Rico. What's your name beautiful?" asked Rico.

"Lollipop." answered Lollipop.

Lollipop noticed the spread.

"Oh wow. You went all out." cooed Lollipop.

Rico pulled a dollar bill out of his pocket and rolled it.

"Care to sample?" asked Rico.

"You first." answered Lollipop.

Rico shrugged and bent over to snort several lines of cocaine. As he did, "Lollipop" pulled a snubnosed revolved from her bag.

"This night is gonna be awesome." thought Rico.

Rico got up only to be shot point blank in the head. His corpse fell onto the cocaine.

"Dumbass. Booze and blow both cause erectile dysfunction. Then again, maybe I did him a favor." mused the killer.

She put the gun away and grabbed Rico's Poke Balls taking them.

"That's what happens when you interfere with Team Rocket." said Domino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now you can see one reason I bumped this up to Mature. Spoiler, this will be far from the only murder to occur. Also, James escaped with Growlie and his parents won't appear. That little bit is finished. Next time, the three return to their new life, but with more paranoia. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our trio struggle after what happened last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The trio awoke slowly the next morning. Jessie, James and Meowth where all thrilled to be back in their apartment in Celadon. The trio awoke and cautiously began their day.

"I just wanted to thank you again for rescuing me." said James.

"No problem." replied Jessie.

"It's to be expected with your folks." shrugged Meowth.

Growlie raced out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Master!" barked Growlie.

"Good morning boy." replied James.

James affectionately petted Growlie.

"So...ya going to do it?" asked Meowth.

"Do what?" asked James.

"Evolve Growlithe. Jessebelle gave you a Fire Stone." answered Meowth.

"I'm not sure." confessed James.

"Man, an Arcanine would have helped us with that twerp's Pikachu." mused Meowth.

"I never want to see another Pikachu as long as I live!" declared Jessie.

"Remember when the twerp's Pikachu got beaten by Surge's Raichu?" asked James.

"What did I just ask?!" snapped Jessie.

"The twerp was given the choice to evolve his Pikachu with a Thunder Stone..." continued James.

"But Pikachu rejected it." said Jessie, as the realization hit her.

"We actually did a cheer for them." groaned Meowth.

"When I evolve Growlie...it'll be his decision. Not mine." stated James.

"You are a good trainer." stated Meowth.

"Though, you'll have to change your nickname." noted James.

Suddenly, a knock came on their apartment door.

"Could that be more thugs sent by your parents?" asked Jessie softly.

"They did disavow me but, knowing them, I would put it passed them." answered James wearily.

Jessie went over and grabbed a kitchen knife.

"If so, they're going to get a rude welcome." said Jessie.

Jessie slipped over to the door.

"Open it." whispered Jessie.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." warned James.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it myself." replied Jessie.

Jessie flung the door open and prepared to the person on the other side...until she realized it was Trisha.

"Aah!" cried Trisha in horror.

Jessie quickly stopped herself.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." said Jessie. Trisha calmed herself down.

"So...you attacked me with a knife?" asked Trisha confused.

"It's a long story." groaned James.

Jessie tossed the knife onto the floor.

"Please come in." offered Jessie.

Trisha entered though things where still awkward.

"So...what brings you by?" asked Jessie worried.

"I heard something happened to James and I wanted to see if things where okay." answered Trisha.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before word got out." sighed James.

"What exactly happened?" asked Trisha confused.

"Long story short, James's parents suck." answered Meowth.

"Sorry to hear that." said Trisha sympathetic.

"I'm used to it." said James flatly.

Jessie noticed the time.

"We're going to be late for work!" exclaimed Jessie.

The three quickly rushed out forgetting to lock the door.

"I'll lock it for you. Go ahead." said Trisha.

"Thanks!" called James.

The three raced off as Trisha locked their apartment. The trio darted about the busy Celadon City streets to beat the clock. They managed to make it in time or so they thought. Alas, Jubei had already beaten them and opened up. The three entered their shop tired from running all the way there. Jubei quickly gave them all glasses of water to cool off with. This water was gone in a flash.

"That was good!" declared Jessie.

"So...why where you late?" asked Jubei.

"Overslept a bit." answered James.

"Tired after yesterday." added Meowth.

"What happened?" asked Jubei concerned.

The three shared a worried look.

"One moment." replied Jessie.

Jessie, James and Meowth huddled.

"What do we do?" asked Meowth.

"We can't tell him." answered Jessie.

"why not?" asked Meowth.

"He might turn us in to Giovanni." answered Jessie.

"I highly doubt he'd do that." said Meowth.

"Can we be sure after what happened?" asked Jessie, causing James to wince.

"She has a point there." mused James.

"You're both crazy!" declared Meowth.

"Has Jubei ever shown a resentment to Team Rocket?" asked Jessie.

"No..." began Meowth.

"How did Butch and Cassidy find us?" asked Jessie.

"We were on the news." answered Meowth.

"During the attack. meaning they wouldn't have been there unless they knew in advance." said Jessie.

"It might not end there either." said James.

"You really don't think he ratted you out to your folks?" asked Meowth surprised.

"They had to find out somehow." answered James.

The huddle broke.

"It was personal." stated Jessie.

By the lunch rush, things had picked up.

"Order up!" declared Meowth.

A server took the ramen to its table.

"Now this is more like it." said Meowth.

The door opened and a familiar face popped in.

"What's Trisha doing here?" asked Meowth.

James had noticed her too and went over to greet Trisha.

"Hello Trisha, what's going on?" asked James.

"I need to talk to you three alone." answered Trisha serious.

"After lunch rush." requested James.

The lunch rush passed. Once it did, James and Meowth brought Trisha to Jessie in her office.

"What's going on?" asked Jessie.

"A detective came by looking for you." answered Trisha.

The three gulped.

"What's going on?" asked Trisha worried.

"My parents forced me to go home and tried to make me marry someone." answered James.

"Why?" asked Trisha confused.

"They suck." answered Meowth bluntly.

"We handled it and we'll talk with the detective." said Jessie.

"Ya know, it could be about the opening day crashing." noted Meowth.

"I hope so." said Trisha.

Trisha walked over to the door.

"If you need anything, let me know." added Trisha.

Trisha opened the door to find Jubei on the other side.

"Sorry." said Jubei.

Jubei began to blush.

"No problem." replied Trisha.

Trisha quickly checked her phone.

"I have to get back to the office!" gasped Trisha.

Trisha ran off.

"What where you doing out there?" asked Meowth.

"I wanted to talk when I heard you." answered Jubei.

"How much did you hear?" asked Jessie concerned.

"Most of it." answered Jubei.

Jessie sighed.

"Close the door." ordered Jessie.

Jubei closed the door behind him.

"The three of us quit Team Rocket and are being hunted as a result." confessed Jessie.

"I figured that when Butch and Cassidy attacked." replied Jubei.

"We had no choice." stated James.

"Ya see, Jessie is carrying James's kid and we decided a criminal group ain't the place for a baby." explained Meowth.

"Plus, Giovanni is a cold bastard who was willing to cast us aside and tried to tear us apart." added Jessie.

"And what about the other thing?" asked Jubei.

"My parents hired some goon to kidnap me and bring me home so they could force me into an arranged marriage." answered James.

"That's horrible!" gasped Jubei.

"That's his parents alright." shrugged Meowth.

"Luckily, Jessie and Meowth helped me escape. Along with my butler Hopkins and my ex-fiancée or finally realized I didn't love her." explained James.

James snapped his finger.

"That's right! Hopkins called me earlier!" revealed James.

"What's he up to?" asked Meowth.

"He retired after the failed wedding." answered James.

"Lucky him." sighed Jessie.

"He's moving to Porta Vista." noted James.

"Don't reminds of that horrible Brutella or Nastina." shuttered Jessie.

"I know how you feel." replied James.

"I do have one more question." noted Jubei.

"What would that be?" asked Meowth.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the start?" asked Jubei.

The trio looked at each other unsure.

"We were unsure." answered James.

"Unsure of what?" asked Jubei confused.

"We were unsure if we could trust you." answered Meowth guilty.

Jubei was clearly hurt.

"We didn't know if you still had loyalty to Team Rocket and were afraid, you'd turn us in." clarified Jessie.

Jubei sighed.

"I can't blame you." said Jubei.

The three where happily surprised to hear this.

"I did really want to work for Team Rocket and Jessie did screw me during bootcamp." began Jubei.

Jessie scowled at this.

"But I left that behind me." said Jubei.

"Why did you want to join Team Rocket anyway?" asked James.

"Dad was a violent drunk and I didn't do well in school. As a result, I fell in with a bad crowd." answered Jubei.

"Welcome to the broken home club." muttered Jessie.

"After I left, I decided to do something better with my life." said Jubei.

Jessie watched his body language intently.

"I promise I will never tell Team Rocket where you are." said Jubei.

"I'm so glad to hear that." sighed James.

"Thanks for that!" declared Meowth.

Jubei bowed and left.

"That's a relief." said James.

"I'm glad we can trust Jubei." agreed Meowth.

Both looked at Jessie who seemed bothered.

"I don't know. I just don't know." said Jessie worried.

Hours passed and night soon fell. In his office, Team Rocket Boss Giovanni sat back in his chair. He was petting his Persian while taking turns either sipping from his glass of brandy on the rocks or smoking his cigar. He patiently awaited an updated from an important agent on a major assignment. Finally, a beeping came and Giovanni turned around. He pushed a button revealing the hidden communication screen behind the wall. On the other line, was the undercover agent.

"Hail Team Rocket!" declared the undercover agent.

"How goes the operation?" asked Giovanni.

"Those three fools don't suspect a thing." answered the undercover agent proudly.

"Good. You've gotten close to them." replied Giovanni.

"They've completely let me into their lives. It makes setting them up far too easy." said the undercover agent.

"Just what I like to hear." said Giovanni content.

"Sir, there is one more dilemma." noted the undercover agent.

"What would that be?" asked Giovanni concerned.

"Those failures Butch and Cassidy." answered the undercover agent.

"Let them rot." scoffed Giovanni.

"What if they talk?" asked the undercover agent.

"They're loyal...but they've failed too many times." answered Giovanni.

Giovanni rubbed his chin.

"We'll eliminate those three then get Butch and Cassidy...and eliminate them as well." decided Giovanni.

"Perfect." cooed Persian.

"Continued your mission for now." ordered Giovanni.

"Yes sir!" declared the undercover agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, maybe Jessie is right to worry. It seems a rat in their midst and Butch and Cassidy haven't been forgotten about. In fact, next time, we visit them again plus Jessie and James visit a doctor. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, Jessie and James visit a doctor. But first, catching up with Butch and Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Another day and another day in jail for Butch and Cassidy. The two had been here for a couple of weeks. They had seen a judge and where being charged with causing a panic and assault. Not to mention warrants were out. On this day, the two sat down for lunch.

"I can't stand this place!" declared Cassidy.

"It's not so bad." shrugged Butch.

"You try eating this crap and tell me it's good!" spay Cassidy.

"Hey, I've actually made new friends." noted Butch.

"Really?" asked Cassidy skeptical.

"A bunch of Cue Balls want me to join their gang." answered Butch.

"Those are skinheads." noted Cassidy annoyed.

"Oops." replied Butch embarrassed.

"Why are we still here?" asked Cassidy angrily.

"Apparently, we're a "flight risk" since we're team Rocket and all." answered Butch.

"I mean, why hasn't the Boss even contacted us." clarified Cassidy.

"We are in a jail." noted Butch.

"He could have someone pop in." said Cassidy.

"Who knows. He's a busy man." shrugged Butch.

"He willingly bailed us out after the failed Pokemon breeding center and our Orange Islands Drowzee schemes failed." said Cassidy.

"Then he stopped as the failures piled up." added Butch.

Butch shook his head.

"We can't let that Jessie get to us!" declared Butch.

Butch looked at his partner.

"Have you been thinking about what she said?" asked Butch concerned.

Cassidy stirred her food around with a plastic spork.

"Butch, I don't know anymore." said Cassidy.

"You're really letting Jessie to get you?" asked Butch stunned.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she might be right." answered Cassidy flatly.

"Geez, you're even bumming me out." mused Butch.

"Butch, what would do if you weren't in Team Rocket?" asked Cassidy.

"Geez, I never really thought of it." admitted Butch.

Butch thought for a second.

"I don't know." answered Butch.

"I would have been an actor." revealed Cassidy.

"You never struck me as the actor type." mused Butch.

"And what does that mean?" asked Cassidy offended.

"Nothing." answered Butch quickly.

"Actually, I really considered voice acting." continued Cassidy.

Cassidy sighed sadly.

"I never got a break and I wound up turning to Team Rocket." concluded Cassidy.

"That sucks. Sorry to hear it." replied Butch.

"I'd be lying if I said there weren't times, I dreamed of taking one last shot at voice acting." confessed Cassidy.

Cassidy hung her head.

"But nobody would hire someone with a criminal record like mine." said Cassidy sadly.

Cassidy dropped her spork, having given up any attempt to eat the vile food given.

"We're part of a criminal organization, maybe we were fools to think the Boss cared." sighed Cassidy.

"That's ridiculous." said Butch.

"Is it?" asked Cassidy, hurt and confused.

Butch didn't reply.

"Butch..." began Cassidy.

"Yeah Cassidy?" asked Butch cautiously.

Cassidy took a moment.

"This time in jail has given me one good think." answered Cassidy.

"What's that?" asked Butch surprised.

"Time to think about my life choices." answered Cassidy.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James where getting ready. They had to take off work today as they needed to visit the doctor. More specific, they needed to check on how their unborn child was coming. In the apartment, Jessie was trying to make sure she looked good. However, her increasing obvious baby bump seemed to make this more difficult. At least, that is now Jessie saw it.

"Hey Jess, you almost ready?!" asked James.

"Just a second!" snapped Jessie.

James sighed.

"I really should be used to her yelling at me." groaned James.

"She's probably nervous." shrugged Meowth.

"Jessie hasn't been a mom before." mused James.

"Exactly. Nothing to worry about." replied Meowth.

Jessie flung the bathroom door open and marched to her room.

"I need to find something else to wear." stated Jessie.

"But you look fine." noted James confused.

Jessie pointed to her stomach.

"This looks fine?" asked Jessie.

"You're pregnant." replied James.

"So, I'll look liked a beached Wailmer!" sobbed Jessie.

"Something tells me her hormones are acting up." muttered Meowth.

Jessie turned and clocked Meowth on the head.

"I heard that!" declared Jessie.

"You look magnificent." said James.

"Thanks." replied Jessie.

Jessie bit her lower lip for a moment.

"But, what about the shop?" asked Jessie worried.

"Jubei will do a great job." said James.

"Unless, you're still worried he'll rat us out." added Meowth.

"I'm under a lot of stress!" snapped Jessie.

"You go and I'll make sure everything is okay." said Meowth.

"Thanks." said James grateful.

Jessie and James left. As they were hiding, the two couldn't visit a regular hospital. Luckily, there was a walk-in health clinic that offered low cost services. Jessie and James arrived and signed in under aliases. The two sat down and waited ten minutes before a nurse popped out. They were led to a room where jessie had some simple tests. The nurse left and a few more minutes passed before the female doctor arrived.

'Hello there. I'm Dr. Anna." said the doctor.

"Excuse me, but you look familiar." noted James.

"I used to run a clinic in Johto with Mimi, my Zubat, but I passed it on to my assistant Keiko." answered Dr. Anna.

Jessie pulled James over.

"I remember her. We decided to help ourselves to a snack when the tall twerps Zubat evolved and we got blasted off." whispered Jessie.

"She doesn't seem to recognize us." noted James.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dr. Anna confused.

"No. Nothing at all." answered James.

"Then let's begin." said Dr. Anna.

Dr. Anna handed a small orange cup to Jessie.

"I'm not thirsty." said Jessie.

"That is for a urine test." noted Dr. Anna.

"Are you kidding?!" asked Jessie.

"We need to check for impurities that could affect the child." explained Dr. Anna.

Jessie sighed and went to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later.

"What do I do now?" asked Jessie.

"Hand it to the receptionist." answered Dr. Anna.

Jessie gave the urine sample to the receptionist to and returned.

"Now what?" asked Jessie.

"A blood draw." answered Dr. Anna matter-of-fact.

"Oh no! That's where I draw the line!" declared Jessie.

"Ma'am, it's standard." said Dr. Anna.

"It'll be fine. Just taking a little blood to check on the baby." said James.

Jessie sighed.

"Fine." relented Jessie.

Jessie sat down and Dr. Anna took a little blood which was also to be sent to the lab.

"Anything else?" asked Jessie annoyed.

"Well, we do have more tests." answered Dr. Anna.

"Great." groaned Jessie.

"But I want to talk with you first." added Dr. Anna.

"About what?" asked Jessie curious.

"Do you drink?" asked Dr. Anna.

"I have alcohol ever now and again." answered Jessie.

"Since you got pregnant?" asked Dr. Anna.

"It has been hard, but no." answered Jessie.

"Do you smoke?" asked Dr. Anna.

"No." answered Jessie.

"Do you do drugs?" asked Dr. Anna.

"I beg your pardon!" snapped Jessie offended.

"I need to know these for the child." explained Dr. Anna.

"The answer is no." huffed Jessie.

"It would have been easier to just say that." muttered James.

"Well it's my personal life!" declared Jessie.

"Have you ever had an STD?" asked Dr. Anna.

Jessie took a moment.

"Yes." answered Jessie softly.

"What?!" asked James blindsided.

"It was only syphilis and it was before we met." explained Jessie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked James.

"I didn't want you freaking out." answered Jessie embarrassed.

James took her hands.

"Nothing could drive me away from you." stated James.

Meanwhile, Meowth was at home. He was holding down the fort while Jessie and James where gone. By this, he meant sitting on the couch and eating potato chips while watching television. As he watched one of the many talk shows that aired, when a knock came on the door. An annoyed Meowth got up and brushed crumbs off. He then walked to the door grumbling in annoyance.

"I swear this better not be another Arceus' Witness." said Meowth.

Meowth opened the door and was surprised to find Jubei.

"Hello Meowth." said Jubei.

"Shouldn't you be at the shop?" asked Meowth surprised.

"We're in between rushes so I decided to see how you were." answered Jubei.

Jubei looked around.

"Are Jessie and James in?" asked Jubei.

"They're at the doctors." answered Meowth.

Meowth furled his brow.

"I'm sure we told you." added Meowth suspicious.

"Must have forgotten." mused Jubei.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted to stop by?" asked Meowth.

"No. Just wanted to see how things were going." answered Jubei.

As if on cue, Jessie and James returned.

"Jubei, what are you doing here?" asked James surprised.

"You're supposed to be at the shop." added Jessie angrily.

"I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, but I guess I should go.' said Jubei.

Jubei left as Jessie and James entered their apartment.

"That was odd." mused James.

"He stopped by out of the blue like that. It's suspicious." said Meowth.

"Jubei is with Team Rocket. I know it." said Jessie.

"I hate to admit this, but Jessie might be right." sighed Meowth.

James gulped.

"What if he is Team Rocket?" asked James worried.

The three shared worried glances.

"Then...we'll do whatever it takes to make sure our child is unharmed." answered Jessie.

Later that night, Giovanni was in his office. Once again, he was drinking wine and smoking a cigar while petting his prized Persian. Once again, he was waiting for contact from his undercover agents. The agent made contact on time and Giovanni answered. The agent quickly saluted their boss as he took a sip of his wine. Giovanni then gave his full attention to the undercover agent.

"How is the operation going?" asked Giovanni.

"Excellent sir. I am ready to move into the next phase." answered the undercover agent.

"Good. You have full permission to eliminate those traitors." replied Giovanni.

"Will do sir." said the undercover agent.

"Anything else?" asked Giovanni.

"Are will going to leave Butch and Cassidy in custody?" asked the undercover agent.

"After you're finished, you can bail them out. I'll wire you the money." answered Giovanni.

"I can only imagine the lashing you'll give them." cooed the undercover agent.

"Those two have fallen far out of good graces." said Giovanni.

"There is one more person I want to discuss." noted the undercover agent.

The undercover agent told Giovanni about this person.

"With your permission, I wish to eliminate them too." said the undercover agent.

"Granted." said Giovanni.

"for the glory of Team Rocket!" declared the undercover agent.

With that, the call ended.

"And so, we'll eliminate several problems at once." mused Giovanni pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. we got some updates and had the plot continue. Things are heating up as suspicion blooms. Next time, things really pick up and someone gets murdered. Tune in next time to find out who. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the pace picks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was the following morning in Celadon City. In their apartment, the three former Team Rocket members where all getting ready for a day at work. However, there was another issue that was being discussed.

"So, we agree to fire Jubei." said Jessie.

"I never agreed to that." noted James.

"He's still with Team Rocket and he's setting us up." replied Jessie annoyed.

"Sorry Jimmy, but I gotta agree with Jessie here." shrugged Meowth.

"That makes it two against one so you're outvoted!" declared Jessie.

"But we don't know he's still with Team Rocket." noted James.

"Face the facts James!" snapped Jessie.

"If it looks like a Psyduck, talks like a Psyduck and walks like a Psyduck then it's a Psyduck." added Meowth.

"I think we need to talk with Jubei and still what he has to say." proposed James.

Meowth rubbed his chin.

"So, you're saying we should interrogate him." mused Meowth.

"I'm not saying that at all!" declared James.

James took a moment.

"I need to find another way of getting through to them." thought James.

Suddenly, an idea hit James.

"Let's say he is with Team Rocket..." began James.

"So, you agree with us." said Meowth.

"It's a hypothetical." explained James.

"Ain't that someone who's afraid to go outside?" asked Meowth.

"That is a hypochondriac. This is an example based on a theory." answered Jessie annoyed.

"I knew that!" laughed Meowth embarrassed.

"Anyway...if Jubei is with team rocket what do you think he'll do once we fire him?" asked James.

"If I where him..." began Jessie, "I'd probably tell Gio..."

Jessie quickly trailed off.

"I get what you're saying." sighed Jessie.

Jessie put her hand on her stomach.

"But I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone hurt our child!" declared Jessie.

"What do we do?" asked Meowth.

"I'm not sure." answered James.

"We should try and trick him into talking." said Jessie.

"How?" asked James.

"We can use the voice changers from that time we tried to steal those police Growlithe." answered Jessie.

"Um...those broke ages ago." noted Meowth.

"Of course, they did." groaned Jessie.

James rubbed his chin.

"We could get him talking about Team Rocket and see if he slips." proposed James.

"That's brilliant!" declared Jessie.

"Then it's settled." said Meowth.

"Right now, the three of us need to get heading for the shop." revealed Meowth.

The three departed their apartment and took the elevator down to the first floor.

"I will not go down that rickety elevator if it endangers our child!" declared Jessie.

"Sorry about that." said Trisha.

Trisha was behind the desk.

"You guys headed to work?" asked Trisha.

"Yes indeed!" declared James.

"Oh, how's the baby coming?" asked Trisha dreamily.

"Just grand." answered Jessie.

"I wish if I could find a good man like you." sighed Trisha.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." said Jessie.

"There's plenty of Magikarp in the sea." added Meowth.

The three left the building.

"If he's not with Team Rocket, we should try and hook up Jubei with Trisha." said James.

"Not a bad idea." replied Jessie.

The three departed and made their way to the shop. Once there, they spotted Jubei who had opened business. The three quickly piled into Jessie's office and discussed the best way of going about this. Jubei knocked and popped his head in asking if everything was okay. Jessie invited Jubei into the office and make sure to shut the door behind him. Juebi, perplexed, did just this while the trio shared looks to see who'd go first.

"Jubei, we need to talk..." began Jessie.

"Okay." said Jubei confused.

"It's just...you stopping by our place yesterday seemed...odd." said James.

"Really?" asked Jubei surprised.

"We wanted to make sure there wasn't another motive." noted Meowth.

Jubei took a second.

"I get is, but I'm not interested." said Jubei.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessie.

"You're really attractive Jessie, but I'm not interested." answered Jubei.

"What?!" screamed Jessie.

Other employees arriving heard the scream.

"Should we see what Miss Jessie is yelling about?" asked one of the employees.

"Our insurance doesn't give us even health care coverage." answered a cook.

Back in the office, James was calming Jessie down.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Jubei, bowing.

"You know she and Jessie are together." said Meowth.

"Some couples have open relationships." muttered Jubei.

"I can assure you this isn't the case." stated James firmly.

"I should kill you right now..." began Jessie.

James quickly went over to pacify Jessie.

"Remember, we need to make sure he's in Team Rocket." whispered James.

"After what he said, I don't give a damn." replied Jessie.

"Remember, a bad temper isn't good for the baby." noted James.

Jessie took several deep breaths.

"I'm okay. I'm calm." said Jessie.

"So...what is this about?" asked Jubei.

"It seems a lot of odd coincidences have been happening." began Jessie.

"I don't know what you mean." said Jubei.

"I think you do." replied Meowth accusingly.

"look, I have no connection to James being abducted." said Jubei.

"We know that." said James.

"We're talking back to opening day." said Jessie.

Jubei was clearly confused.

"Think about what happened." said Meowth.

Jubei did just that.

"We opened, but Butch and Cassidy attacked." mused Jubei.

That's when it hit Jubei.

"Wait, you still think I'm in Team Rocket." said Jubei offended.

"We don't think." began Jessie.

"We know." added Meowth.

"Now we don't know for sure." said James.

"Look, I have nothing to do with team Rocket!" declared Jubei.

"Then how did they where we were?!" asked Jessie.

"I bet he's wearing a wire." said Meowth.

"I'm not wearing a wire." replied Jubei.

"Prove it. Strip down now." ordered Jessie.

"We cannot order employees to strip in front of us." noted James.

"They probably heard of it through the media." said Jubei.

"The media that showed up on opening day?" asked Meowth.

"I got in touch with local media to hype our opening. That's why they were here." explained Jubei.

"I knew there was another reason." said James.

"He could be lying." shrugged Meowth.

"I'm not lying!" declared Jubei.

Jubei balled his fists angrily.

"I can't believe you still think I'm with team Rocket!" cried out Jubei.

"You were in Team Rocket and they now they start attacking us." replied Meowth.

"After I put out word of the shop." noted Jubei.

"If this was a coincidence, it'd be pretty contrived." said Jessie.

"Maybe I should bother coming into work." mused Jubei.

"Don't quit!" exclaimed James.

"He'll just crawl back to Giovanni." stated Meowth.

"Jubei, I believe you." said James.

Jubei let out a sigh.

"It's good to know someone believes me." admitted Jubei.

Jubei looked at Jessie.

"Does this have anything to do with our failed partnership?" asked Jubei bluntly.

"Of course not." answered Jessie dismissively.

Jessie gave Jubie a weary glare.

"Why would ask?" asked Jessie.

"Just a thought." answered Jubei.

"You're saying I'm vindictive again!" screamed Jessie.

"He's got a point." said Meowth.

Jessie picked Meowth up by the scruff of his fur.

"Take that back, fur ball!" demanded Jessie.

"That's enough!" cried James.

Jessie dropped Meowth.

"I'm sorry for this and I do hope you stay on. You're a damn good general manager." said James.

Jubei took a moment to consider.

"I guess so, but we can keep things strictly business." replied Jubei.

"That's fair." said James.

Jubei made his way to the door.

"I'm going back to work." revealed Jubei flatly.

Jubei departed leaving the trio alone.

"I hope you're happy." said James angrily.

"Look, I still don't but his innocent act." noted Jessie.

"I'm kinda on the fence myself." admitted Meowth.

"Thanks to you two we almost lost a damn good general manager!" declared James.

"We can easily replace him." shrugged Jessie.

"Do you have any idea how hard he works?" asked James.

"We all bust our hump." replied Meowth.

"Jubei is always one of the first to get here and last to leave." revealed James.

"We'll give him a medal." said Jessie dryly.

"He has been working nonstop since we opened to promote this place and keep it going. He's working harder than anyone here." explained James.

"I'm keeping an eye on him." said Jessie.

Jessie turned to her other teammate.

"And don't think I forgot what you said." stated Jessie.

"About what?" asked Meowth confused.

"Me being vindictive." answered Jessie.

"If the shoe fits." said Meowth.

Jessie smacked Meowth on the head.

"I love you Jessie, but Jubei are Meowth aren't entirely wrong." said James.

"Even you!" snapped Jessie.

"Kind of surprised it's only him. Jubei said you had what, ten partners, before James." replied Meowth.

"Close your trap." demanded Jessie.

"Sounds like you have trust issues." mused Meowth.

"Of course, I do! My mother abandoned me!" screamed Jessie.

Jessie covered her mouth as a pregnant pause filled the room. Jessie dropped her hands and began to sob.

"She always chose Team Rocket over me." sobbed Jessie.

"We'll always be here for you." said James, as he hugged Jessie.

Hours passed and the night fell. In his office, Jubei doing routine manager work. He was also wondering if he should start to search for a new job. Suddenly, he heard the bell over the front door open as if someone entered. Nobody should be here but him, so Jubei left his office to investigate. He reached the front of the shop and found it seemingly empty with the front door shut.

"Hello.." said Jubei.

Jubei got no reply.

"If you're in here, tell me now!" demanded Jubei.

Again, no response.

"If you come out, I might not call the police." said Jubei.

Jubei thought he heard a noise in the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked Jubei.

Jubei slowly crept into the kitchen.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Jubei.

Suddenly, a gloved hand covered Jubei's face as he felt a piercing sensation in his back.

"Hello failure." cooed the intruder.

Jubei quickly realized he'd been stabbed.

"You were a worst of Viper's time." said the intruder.

Jubei swung his right elbow, but the intruder ducked and pulled out their weapon. The intrude stabbed Jubei in the stomach.

"Murdered by your own butcher knife." mused the intruder.

The intruder pulled out the knife and kneed Jubei in the face knocking him onto his back.

"Why?" asked Jubei hurt.

"To send a message to the traitors." answered the intruder.

The intruder knelt down and brutally stabbed Jubei in the chest a dozen times.

"Primeape..." said Jubei weakly.

Jubei lost consciousness and died.

"One down...three to go." noted Domino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...Jubei is dead. I was considering keeping him alive, but decided he was too unimportant in the long run so he's dead now. Domino has been the one reporting back to Giovanni. Also, we got some insight into Jessie. Next time, Domino goes after our trio. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Domino goes after our trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seventeen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The next morning, our trio awoke in their apartment. The three got ready for work blissfully unaware of what happened to Jubei. Jessie finished her waffles and put the plate in the sink.

"I'm hitting the shower." said Jessie.

Jessie went to the bathroom and, moments later, the shower could be heard.

"Meowth?" sked James.

Meowth stopped drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah?" asked Meowth.

"Where do you stand on the Jubei situation?" asked James.

Meowth took a moment.

"I honestly haven't a clue." answered Meowth.

"Oh great." sighed James.

"How's Jessie after her little revelation?" asked Meowth.

"She's back to her old self, but it's a front." answered James.

"I guess all three of us are screwed up one way or another." mused Meowth.

"That's why we're perfect for each other." said James.

"I guess so." chuckled Meowth.

"I told Jubei about buying a ring for Jessie and he fudged the numbers for me." revealed James.

"That's why money hasn't been missing lately." said Meowth.

"I've almost got enough." replied James excited.

"Have you picked out a ring yet?" asked Meowth curious.

"No and it will have to be a bit cheaper." answered James.

"I'm sure Jessie will love it." said Meowth.

"I hope so." sighed James.

James looked at the bathroom where Jessie was.

"We'll be together." said James.

Meowth shook his head.

"You're getting me all sappy." joked Meowth.

"Things are going so well." said James happily.

Jessie got dressed and the three left. They headed off to work happily not noticing someone wasn't at the desk. However, upon arriving, they found a police crime scene. Police tape was line out and a curious crowd had gathered. The three spotted Officer Jenny talking to a male officer. As they approach, they heard the word weapon used. The male officer left as jenny turned to face the three.

"I am sorry we have to meet like this again." said Jenny.

"What happened?" asked Jessie worried.

"Are you familiar with a Jubei Ishikawa?" asked Officer Jenny.

"He's our General Manager." answered James.

"I'm afraid he was found dead this morning." revealed Jenny.

Jessie, James and Meowth were horrified.

"Was it a gas leak? Some sort of accident?" asked James stunned.

"I'm afraid it was murder." answered Jenny.

Jessie felt sick.

"I'm afraid you three need to come to the station." said Jenny.

"Why?! We didn't do anything!" declared Jessie.

"You knew the victim so we need to interview you." explained Jenny.

Jessie laughed awkwardly.

"Oh. of course." said Jessie.

"Ma'am! We found another stab wound!" declared an officer.

Jenny sighed.

"Please wait for me here." requested Jenny.

Jenny departed.

"What do you think happened?" asked James worried.

"What do you think happened?!" asked Jessie angrily.

"I really hoped Team Rocket had stopped coming after us." sighed Meowth.

"We all did Meowth." replied James.

James looked at Jessie holding her stomach.

"We all did." said James worried.

The three waited a bit until Jenny returned. By this time, the media had begun to swarm over the shop which was bound to hurt business. The three got into a patrol car and headed to the Celadon Police Station. This time, not as criminals. They were led to an interrogation room and waited a few minutes. Finally, Jenny entered with a folder under her arm. She sat down at the table across from our trio.

"I am sorry for your lose." began Jenny.

"What exactly happened?" asked James worried.

"A noddle deliveryman arrived and found the side door unlocked. We've confirmed it was picked." began Jenny.

"That explains how they got in." muttered Meowth.

"he found Jubei's corpse in the kitchen. Cause of death was multiple stab wounds." said Jenny.

Jenny placed the folder on the table.

"I'm warning you...what I'm about to show you is graphic." warned Jenny.

"We can handle it." replied Jessie.

Jenny opened the folder revealing crime scene photos of Jubei's body. The knife was still in his chest.

"Oh Arceus!" exclaimed James.

James covered his mouth so we wouldn't vomit.

"He received a dozen stab wounds to the chest as well as a stab to the stomach." revealed Jenny.

"I recall your officer mentioned another stab wound." noted Jessie.

"We found another stab wound in the back." stated Jenny.

James was still trying not to lose it.

"Oh, grow up!" spat Jessie.

James swallowed and took multiple deep breaths.

"Okay. I can do this." said James.

James then pointed to his nose.

"His nose was broken indicating a struggle." stated Jenny.

"A fighter to the end." mused James.

Jessie had an idea.

"But that might mean he got hair or skin from the attacker." noted Jessie.

Jenny sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Whoever did this was a professional." replied Jenny.

Jessie and James shared worried glances.

"Do you three know why he would be targeted?" asked Jenny.

"I'm not.." began James.

"He was Team Rocket!" declared Jessie.

All eyes fell on Jessie.

"Jubei was a member of Team Rocket." said Jessie.

"He told us he was no longer associated with them." noted James.

"So, you think he was killed because he quit?" asked Jenny interested.

"More than likely." replied Jessie.

"How would you know that?" asked Jenny curious.

The three another worried glance.

"They're a criminal organization. They wouldn't want people who know their secrets to leave." answered Jessie.

Jenny mulled this over.

"That makes sense." noted Jenny.

The three let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you find this out?" asked Jenny.

"He was upfront with it." answered James, having decided to play along.

"You wouldn't happen to have any connection with Team Rocket yourselves?" asked Jenny.

"Of course not." answered Jessie bluntly.

"Alright then." said Jenny.

"I've still got it." thought Jessie impressed.

"I want to thank you for your cooperation and the lead you gave us." said Jenny.

"I just hope you find Jubei's killer." replied James.

"We'll try our best." said Jenny.

"I assume the shop is closed." said James.

"Correct. For the time being, it is a crime scene." confirmed Jenny.

"Christopher won't like this." muttered Meowth.

Jenny stood up.

"I am once again sorry for your lose." said Jenny sympathetic.

Upon leaving the police station, the three where relieved. Being criminals meant that police station where not the most comfortable place for them. They wandered around a bit hitting up the shopping district. Jessie eyes a perfume shop, but it was the one run by Celadon Gym and Jessie wasn't in the mood to confront the employees who stamped an X on her face. Finally, the three simply went back home to their apartment.

"So, what do we do?" asked James.

"I'm not sure." answered Jessie.

Jessie placed her hand over her stomach.

"This crap really isn't good for the baby." added Jessie concerned.

Jessie took a moment.

"Do you really think Team Rocket killed him?" asked Jessie concerned.

James sighed.

"I don't doubt it for a second." answered Jessie.

"Jubei never had trouble before." noted Meowth.

"He wasn't in Team Rocket long so they probably didn't care." replied Jessie.

"Then he met up with us." said James guilty.

"Are you saying this is our fault?" asked Jessie offended.

'Like Meowth said, he never had a problem before working with us." answered James.

"He's got a point." shrugged Meowth.

"We've done some terrible things, but getting someone killed is too far for my taste." replied Jessie.

The others agreed.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Jessie.

James' phone began to ring so he looked to see who it was.

"Crap. It's Christopher." said James worried.

"He probably heard what happened!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Calm down!" demanded Jessie.

"What do we tell him?" asked James worried.

"Let me handle this." ordered Jessie.

Jessie took the phone from James.

"Watch and learn." said Jessie.

Jessie answered the phone.

"Hello Christopher." said Jessie calmly.

("What's going on?") asked Christopher worried.

"I see you found out." mused Jessie.

("Please tell me you three are okay.") requested Christopher urgently.

"We're all fine." answered Jessie.

("Oh, thank Arceus.") replied Christopher.

Christopher let out a sigh of relief.

("So, what happened?") asked Christopher.

"Our General Manager was killed." answered Jessie.

("I'm sorry to hear that.") said Christopher.

"He was a good employee." replied Jessie.

("What happened?") asked Christopher.

"It looks like a botched robbery." answered Jessie.

("Oh no.") said Christopher stunned.

"Police think someone broke in and didn't expect anyone here. The thief killed him when confronted." explained Jessie.

("That's terrible.") said Christopher dumbfounded.

"This is going to have a negative effect on the shop." noted Jessie.

("We can deal with that. I'm just glad you're okay.") said Christopher.

"I have to go, but I'll keep you in touch." said Jessie.

Jessie ended the call and handed the phone back to James.

"I told you I could handle it." stated Jessie proudly.

"I'm impressed." said Meowth.

"You know, he will probably find out the truth." noted James concerned.

"Oh crap. That's true." realized Meowth.

"Then we deal with that when the time comes." shrugged Jessie.

James rubbed the back of his head.

"I really do hate lying to Christopher." confessed James.

The door knob suddenly turned and Trisha entered.

"Oh shit!" cried Trisha.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be at work?" asked James.

James looked at the floor.

"Why do you have a lock picking kit?" asked James.

Meowth noticed something unusual.

"Hey, you got blonde hair." noted Meowth confused.

Trisha chuckled darkly.

"What's going on?" asked Jessie worried.

Trisha shut the door behind her.

"I broke in her to find information, but I can speed things up." mused Trisha.

"Trisha, what are you talking about?" asked Meowth.

"My name isn't Trisha. My alias is Domino, my code name in 009 and my foes call me The Black Tulip." began Domino.

The three gave her a blank expression.

"Regardless, I am a senior agent for Team Rocket." revealed Domino.

Domino pulled out her revolver.

"And the Boss sent me to kill you." added Domino menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, the undercover agent was Trisha aka Domino. In case you forgot or are newer, she's from the Return of Mewtwo special. This is the second time I've used her the first being in "Play Misty for me" (one of my better stories) in a similar role. Next time, our three in a perilous situation. Find out how it ends. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our trio faces death at the hands of Domino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter eighteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Horror. that was the only way to describe what Jessie, James and Meowth where going through at the moment. Their seemingly treacherous Geneal Manager Jubei was innocent and murdered. Now, there seemingly nice landlady was really a Team Rocket agent holding them at gunpoint.

"I don't believe this." said Jessie.

"Please tell me this is a joke." begged Jessie.

"Just ask Jubei how real it is." said Domino.

"That was you!" gasped James horrified.

"I had to eliminate him. Frankly, it was easy." shrugged Domino.

"You monster!" cried Meowth.

"I can't help it that he died like the little bitch that he was." spat Domino.

"I really was wrong about him being in team Rocket." mused Jessie guilty.

"Hey, it kept suspicion off me." noted Domino.

James scratched his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Domino.

"I'm sorry, but have we me before?" asked James.

"What are you getting at?" asked Domino suspicious.

"You just seem familiar." answered James.

"Now that ya mention it, she does look familiar." said Meowth.

"Yeah. I feel like we've met before too." added Jessie.

"Actually, I have the same feeling." said Domino.

Domino shook her head.

"Stop distracting me!" demanded Domino.

"Probably just saw each other at HQ." sighed Jessie.

Domino rubbed her gun against her head.

"I guess so." mused Domino.

Domino shook her head again.

"Stop distracting me!" screamed Domino.

Domino again too aim.

"You three should honestly be thanking me." said Domino.

"What do you mean?" asked James surprised.

"I got revenge for you on that kidnapper." answered Domino.

"Are you talking about the goon that abducted James?" asked Meowth surprised.

"It was some bounty hunter named Rico." answered Domino.

"That prick!" cried Jessie.

"So, you have a past." said Domino.

"I hear on the news he'd been killed." revealed James.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" asked Jessie incredulous.

"It didn't really matter at the time. I never saw the person who abducted me." answered James.

"He got in the way so I eliminated him. You're welcome." stated Domino.

"We never asked for that." huffed Jessie.

"You try to do something nice and people are jerks." sighed Domino.

Domino smirked.

"Now, who to kill first." pondered Domino.

Domino aimed at Jessie.

"I kill you first and make your friends watch." said Domino.

Domino aimed lower...at Jessie's stomach.

"Maybe I'll give you a free abortion first." offered Domino.

"You evil bitch!" spat Jessie.

"I guess so...but I'm still alive." replied Domino.

Domino began to squeeze the trigger, but James jumped in front.

"You'll have to shoot me first!" declared James.

"Fine by me." shrugged Domino.

James was struck by an idea.

"Wait!" cried James.

"What?" asked Domino annoyed.

"Don't I get last words?" asked James.

"Fine. Knock yourself out." answered Domino.

"Growlie! Sick her!" ordered James.

Growlie charged out and slammed into Domino. Jessie, James and Meowth dart by with Growlie right behind them. Jessie, James and Growlie led Domino downstairs while Meowth hid and doubled back. Meowth quickly went back to the apartment and grabbed the Poke Ball before sneaking down the fire escape. Meowth began to search for the others when he was yanked into an alleyway. Luckily, it was Jessie with James and Growlie by her side.

"Glad it's just you." sighed Meowth.

"Did you get them all?" asked Jessie.

"Yup. Every Pokemon is here." answered Meowth.

Jessie and James found their Pokemon secured them.

"Good job.' said James.

"It was nothing!" declared Meowth proudly.

"Yeah, but now what do we do?" asked Jessie.

"We can't stay here." noted James.

"I know that!" snapped Jessie.

Jessie took a moment to calm herself.

"Sorry. Just frustration." said Jessie.

"What about the shop?" asked Meowth.

"We'll have to abandon it." answered Jessie upset.

"After Jubei's death it wouldn't have recovered anyway." sighed James.

"What do we tell Christopher?" asked Meowth.

"Nothing." answered Jessie.

"We have to say something." replied James.

"No, we don't because we're not keeping in touch with him." stated Jessie.

"Why not?" asked James confused.

"Team Rocket might be tapping our phones." answered Jessie.

The realization hit hard.

"Besides, we shouldn't drag him into this." said James sadly.

"Now let's get out of Celadon." said Jessie.

The three poked their heads out of the alley and didn't see Domino. They quickly slipped out and made their way through the city. The three stayed vigilant always keeping an eye out for Domino. Luckily, Celadon is the second largest city in Kanto (only behind Saffron) and so it was easy to blend in with the crowd. The trio came across the Celadon City bust station and went in.

"I can't believe I'm in some grungy bus station!" exclaimed Jessie.

"We don't have a lot of choices." noted James.

"It's not like we could have hitchhiked." shrugged Meowth.

"So I can be raped by disgusting perv. Yeah right." scoffed Jessie.

"Train tickets were too expensive." said James.

Jessie grumbled under her breath.

"Fine. Let's figure out where we're going." said Jessie.

Jessie walked over to a board displaying the bus maps.

"James, you got that cash you were saving up." whispered Meowth.

"I didn't have time to grab it." revealed Meowth.

"How much?" asked Meowth.

"A few hundred." answered James sheepishly.

"Fuck me." groaned Meowth.

"Get a move on!" demanded Jessie.

James and Meowth walked over to Jessie.

"How much do we have?" asked Jessie.

James counted the money.

"Enough to get to Fuchsia." answered James.

"Perfect. That should be good for now at least." replied Jessie satisfied.

Jessie winced.

"I need to sit down. My feet are killing me." said Jessie.

Jessie walked over and sat in a nearby seat.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked James.

"James, but the tickets." ordered Jessie.

"Yes ma'am." answered James submissive.

James walked over to the ticket booth.

"I need three tickets for Fuchsia City." said James.

James put the money on the counter.

"I'm sorry, but you're a little short." said the cashier.

"You're charging an arm and a leg for tickets." muttered James.

"Gotta pay for free Pokemon Centers somehow." shrugged the cashier.

James pulled out a little extra and put it on the counter.

"Is that enough?" asked James.

"Still a bit short." answered the cashier.

James spotted a Gentleman walking down the street nearby with his Raticate.

"Just a moment!" declared James.

James rushed outside and stopped the gentlemen.

"Is there something I can help you with my boy?" asked the Gentleman.

"This is going to sound weird, but I was hoping there was some way I could get a little money for bus fare." said James.

"Have you tried a job?" asked the Gentleman arrogantly.

"It's a long story, but my lover and I need to leave the city right away. It's an emergency." replied James.

"I fail to see how that is my problem." replied the Gentleman.

"I'll sell your something." offered James.

"There's nothing you have that I would want." scoffed the Gentleman.

The Gentleman stopped and rubbed his chin.

"If you had a Kanto Cola bottle cap. They are quiet valuable." said the Gentlemen.

James sighed pulled his exact bottle cap out of his pocket.

"Here." said James, with a heavy heart.

The Gentlemen took the cap and examined it to make sure it was authentic.

"We have a deal!" declared the Gentleman.

The Gentleman tossed money at James.

"Good day." said the Gentleman.

James watched the Gentleman leave then bough the tickets and returned to the others.

"Wow. You actually gave your bottle cap up." said Meowth surprised.

"I had no choice." replied James.

"Don't forget, we had to use James's bottle caps to save you from the weird cult." noted Jessie.

"Meowth didn't rule that day." groaned Meowth.

"I know you would have done the same for me." said James.

Jessie winced.

"Would I have?" asked Jessie to herself.

"It's odd, but that guy seemed a bit familiar." mused Meowth.

"How so?" asked James curious.

"I swear I remember seeing him somewhere before." answered Meowth.

"We've come across so many people the faces blend together." shrugged James.

"Bus 01 for Fuchsia City now boarding." came an announcement.

"That's us." said Meowth.

The three got onto the bus and paid. Jessie sat down and Meowth curled up on her lap while James stood.

"Let's hope we can get away from Team Rocket for good this time." thought James hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end this chapter. So, I don't forget, the Gentleman that James sold his bottle cap to was the same one Ash briefly trade his Butterfree to on the St. Anne. Just a nice cameo. Unfortunately, Team Rocket isn't giving up. Next time, our heroes arrived in Fuchsia plus Butch and Cassidy return. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, our heroes arrived in Fuchsia City then we go back to Butch and Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a long time before the bus arrived. It passed through HopHopHop Town then Gringey City among other stops. Finally, it arrived in Fuchsia and the remaining passengers got off. This included Jessie, James and Meowth.

"So finally, back in Fuchsia City." mused Meowth.

"There's no way they can track us here!" declared Jessie.

"Let's hope not." muttered James.

Jessie suddenly grabbed her stomach and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?!" asked James worried.

"Just the baby. No big deal." answered Jessie.

"We really need a plan." noted Meowth.

"We'll have to stay at the Pokemon Center." decided James.

"Can't we find somewhere else?" asked Jessie unhappy.

"Afraid not." answered James.

Jessie felt another pain.

"Looks like some agrees." said Meowth.

"Fine." relented Jessie.

"Now we've just got to find it." muttered James.

James spotted an elderly cup and flagged them down.

"Excuse me, where is the Pokemon Center?" asked James.

"Near the south of town." answered the elderly woman.

"It's right by the center of town...where the Lights of Joy are held." added the elderly man.

"Thanks." replied James grateful.

James went back to Jessie and Meowth.

"Come on guys." said James.

The elderly couple watched as James flagged down a taxi for them.

"How sweet." said Edna.

"Reminds me of us." added Jonathan.

The three headed to the Pokemon Center. They arrived in the center of town and found it exactly where the elderly couple had said it would be. They arrived and told Nurse Joy they needed to take a break from their journeys as Jessie was pregnant. Not a total lie and Joy believed them. Nurse Joy lead the group to a small room where they would be able to stay. She then left so they could settle in.

"This isn't bad." said James.

"We were just staying in a Pokemon Center not that long ago." added Meowth.

"And I hoped to get out." groaned Jessie.

"Sorry Jess, but we ain't many choices." replied Meowth.

"I still can't believe they were right under our noses." said Jessie frustrated.

"I guess we know how the twerps felt whenever they fell for our disguises." mused Meowth.

"I told you I never wanted to hear about them again!" snapped Jessie.

"Sorry." said Meowth quickly.

"It's okay Jessie. I know we're all stressed right now." said James.

"Stressed! I let my damn guard down!" declared Jessie.

"So, did we." noted James.

"And we almost got killed because of it." replied Jessie.

James couldn't deny she had a point.

"What would we have done if we didn't have Growlie?" asked Jessie.

"We would have come up with another plan." answered James.

"Yeah. We've never known when to quit." agreed Meowth.

"That is true." relented Jessie.

Jessie shook her head.

"Look, we cannot trust anyone." said Jessie.

"Maybe you're right." sighed James.

"I know I am." huffed Jessie firmly.

"I do get where you're coming from..." began James.

"Here comes the but." noted Meowth concerned.

"But, do you think your abandonment issues might play a part?" asked James.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" asked Jessie angrily.

James was slightly taken aback by how angry Jessie was.

"I mean, maybe that has caused to you have problems trusting people." clarified James.

"You did have a dozen partners before James and I." added Meowth.

"That's absurd! That's crazy!" declared Jessie.

Jessie stopped for a moment.

"That's one-hundred percent true." realized Jessie.

Jessie hung her head.

"Oh Arceus." groaned Jessie.

James sat down next to Jessie.

"Given what you've gone through it's not a surprise." said James.

"I wonder...how much of my personality is a mask." mused Jessie.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Deep down, I'm a little girl waiting for mommy to come home." answered Jessie.

"It sucks. Watching someone you care about stomp on your heart." said Meowth.

"I guess that's something we can all relate too." noted James.

"We really are perfect for each other." chuckled Meowth.

"That's why we're a great team." replied James.

Jessie felt her stomach becoming queasy. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or the sentimental moment.

"Okay Enough of this mushy crap, we have to focus." said Jessie.

"First thing we gotta do is find work." said Meowth.

"As long as we stay away from the Safari Zone and that gun toting nutcase Warden, I'm fine with wherever we go." replied James.

The three cringed recalling Kaiser.

"There's bound to be work elsewhere." said Meowth.

"Right. It's getting late so we can tomorrow." agreed James.

Jessie let out a yawn.

"I'm going to take a little nap." decided Jessie.

"Then we'll let you be." said James.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." mused Jessie.

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy still found themselves locked up in Celadon City Jail. Butch had more or less accepted his fate and was waiting on what happened next. On the other hand, Cassidy was growing more and more impatient by the day wanting to get out. Her confident in Team Rocket's loyalty was also declining day by day. She wandered around looking for her Team Rocket partner and found him in the common room.

"Oh, come on!" cried Butch.

Cassidy walked over to Butch who was watching TV.

"Are you serious?" asked Cassidy dumbfounded.

"I know. This idiot got the names of the Legendary Beasts wrong." said Butch.

"No, I mean you're wasting time watching television.' replied Cassidy.

"What else can I do?" asked Butch.

Though she hated to admit it, he was right.

"I can't believe we're still here." muttered Cassidy worried.

"Hey, we'll get out when we do." replied Butch.

A female guard walked over to the duo.

"Butch and Cassidy. I need you to come with me." said the guard.

"What for?" asked Cassidy.

"We need to question you about other crimes in the area." answered the guard.

"We won't talk without a lawyer." stated Cassidy.

"Yeah." agreed Butch.

The guard groaned.

"Just make easy on yourselves and come with me." demanded the guard.

"Fine." relented Cassidy.

Butch got up.

"I guess we can." said Butch.

The female guard led them to an interrogation room, but a backdoor.

"What's going on?" asked Butch suspicious.

"The Boss ordered me to spring you two." answered Domino.

He does care." said Cassidy stunned.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"They know. We have to go now." said Domino.

The three quickly fled Celadon and found a Team Rocket airship waiting outside the city limits. They hoped on and returned to Team Rocket HQ. While on board, Domino changed into her Team Rocket uniform. It was night by the time they arrived at HQ and departed the ship. Butch and Cassidy where happy to be out of jail and back in HQ. The trio walked to Matori who was at her desk.

"Giovanni is meeting with representatives from the Celadon Game Corner. You will have to wait." said Matori.

Domino sneered clearly not pleased by this.

"You two." said Domino.

Dominion pointed to a few chairs lined against the wall.

"Sit there." ordered Domino.

"Understood." said Butch.

Butch and Cassidy sat down knowing better than to argue with The Black Tulip.

"It's nice to be back." mused Cassidy.

"Yeah, but we weren't gone all that long." noted Butch.

Cassidy let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it." muttered Cassidy

This caught Butch's attention.

"Can't believe what?" asked Butch curious.

"That I let that damn Jessie get in my head." answered Cassidy.

Cassidy balled her fists.

"I almost let that witch turn me against Team Rocket." said Cassidy angrily.

As Cassidy vented, Wendy arrived.

"I have the report the Boss wanted." said Wendy.

Wendy spotted Butch and Cassidy.

"Oh, I'm surprised you're back." cooed Wendy.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassidy confused.

"After your failures, I thought the Boss would hang you out to dry." answered Wendy.

Cassidy jumped to her feet, but Domino got in between them.

"Wendy. Leave now." ordered Domino.

"You're lucky 009 was here." huffed Wendy.

A few minutes later, the entered the office and found Giovanni behind his desk.

"Glad to see you again." said Giovanni

"We're glad to see you sir!" declared Butch.

"We are forever grateful for rescuing us." added Cassidy.

Suddenly, Jessie's words came back.

"You are, and we were, nothing but pawns. Disposable foot soldiers. If Giovanni is willing to have us killed, why do you think he'd give a damn about you?" asked Jessie.

"He does." thought Cassidy.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, he's using you." said Jessie.

Cassidy shook her head.

"Is something the matter?" asked Giovanni.

"Nothing sir." answered Cassidy.

"Good. Now, we need to track down Jessie and James. It seems they have fled Celadon." said Giovanni.

"Any clue where they're headed?" asked Butch.

"No. We need you to track them." answered Giovanni.

"Us sir." replied Butch surprised.

"You know them better than anyone else." said Giovanni.

"We would be honored sir!" declared Cassidy.

Giovanni snickered.

"Just what I wanted to hear." said Giovanni pleased.

"Sir, may I accompany them?" asked Domino.

"Of course. This will ensure success." answered Giovanni.

"Wow. Domino will actually be working with us." said Butch amazed.

"You two are dismissed. Domino, please stay for a little longer." said Giovanni.

Yes sir!" cried Butch and Cassidy.

The two turned and left.

"I'm so excited." said Butch happily.

Cassidy still couldn't shake Jessie's words.

"Once you have no more use to him, you'll be killed." said Jessie.

Cassidy balled her fists.

"I'll prove her wrong." whispered Cassidy.

Giovanni and Domino waited until they were gone."

"They'll make the perfect bait just you said." mused Giovanni.

"We need those two to flush out that trio then their usefulness will be gone." stated Giovanni.

"I've committed two murders here so far...five more will be nothing." shrugged Domino.

"Indeed, my loyal agent." replied Giovanni.

Domino blushed.

"Perhaps once this over, we can spend some physical time together." proposed Giovanni.

"I would appreciate that sir." said Domino.

"Good. now get going." ordered Giovanni.

Domino saluted and left.

"I've got her wrapped around my finger, just the way I like it." chuckled Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. So, Butch and Cassidy are out, but it seems Jessie might be right about Giovanni. The elderly couple that helped out, Edna and Jonathan were from the episode Time Warp Heals All Wounds of the Hoenn anime. Next time, our three try to settle down in Fuchsia, but that might be as easy as they hope. Especially with more familiar faces getting involved. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. This is an idea I've wanted to do for a bit and I'm glad I'm getting to it. I started this idea with the twist of Jessie being pregnant in Ash and Misty's House Party now I'm making it its own story. This is going to be a good length story. Next time, the trio goes to Team Rocket HQ. Please review.


End file.
